La Leyenda de Naruto
by Payaso Coronado
Summary: Naruto es un joven con una horrenda vida diaria y una familia que lo detesta. Un día luego de una golpiza por parte de unos compañeros de colegio se sumerge en los bosques de Konoha donde conocerá al legendario zorro de nueve colas quien decide entrenarlo para que se convierta en un heroé como antaño lo hizo su antecesor justo a tiempo para enfrentar a un nuevo mal.
1. Chapter 1

**La leyenda de Naruto **

**Capitulo 1: **Odiosa vida diaria

**Hello people, otra vez yo con otra de mis historias locas jejeje, esta historia va a ser un "cientos de años después" de Naruto, donde vamos a ver qué paso con el mundo ninja y con los bijuus pues ahora las personas viven como gente normal. Y como no, un mal se cernirá sobre el mundo y un héroe va a surgir para salvarlo siendo entrenado por el mismo Kurama, pero no les hago más spoiler y los dejo con esta historia que ojala espero les guste, este cap va a ser algo así como un prologo donde se va a ver algo de la vida diaria de nuestro héroe. Y ya saben, sugerencias o críticas constructivas, son bien recibidas y antes de que lo digan, no voy a descuidar mis otras historias, solo que esta estaba rondando por mi cabeza y simplemente no podía resistir a escribirla por lo que la escribí. Actualmente tengo seis historias como yo las llamo "Mis seis caminos del dolor" XDDDDD, la verdad a veces tengo bajas de inspiración pero siempre voy a actualizar al menos una o dos historias por semana.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto yo solo uso a los personajes con el fin de entretener

Era una pacífica y bella mañana en la cuidad de Konoha, todos se levantaban felices para atender sus labores en tan bella y hermosa ciudad de Japón. Todos, menos una persona, Naruto Uzumaki, un muchacho de dieciséis años de pelo rubio, tez bronceada y complexión delgada además de una extraña alteración genética en los ojos la cual había sido diagnosticada como un raro tipo de heterocromia la cual hacia que sus ojos fueran de un color morado grisáceo con una pequeña pupila rodeada de anillos que se extendían por todo el globo ocular, lo cual le había valido el apodo de "caricatura loca" por el parecido que había entre sus ojos y ese extraño efecto que tienen las caricaturas cuando se salen de control, si bien no era algo de qué preocuparse, siempre lo había acomplejado pues los demás niños siempre se alejaban de él y lo hacían menos por ser diferente a ellos. En un principio había sido un niño tímido para pasar a ser alguien casi por completo antisocial, nadie podía culparlo de serlo, no después de lo que había sucedido hace dos años cuando su madre falleció de leucemia quien además de su padre había sido la única que realmente creía en él.

De toda la vida había sido alguien en quien nadie depositaba sus expectativas, al menos su familia materna pues ellos jamás habían querido a su padre y ese rencor se extendía a él e incluso lo discriminaban por sus ojos diciendo que era un vástago defectuoso. Su familia paterna por otro lado, eran muy afectuosos con él y por lo general siempre iban a visitarlo cuando podían, aunque quienes más lo visitaban eran sus abuelos quienes siempre que se juntaban con sus abuelos maternos se ponían a pelear sobre qué familia era mejor por lo que siempre acababan yéndose antes para no molestar a los demás. Ese día Naruto comenzaría su primer año de preparatoria donde seguro que estaría con los mismos compañeros del año pasado los cuales siempre se hacían bullying por sus ojos, simplemente un asco. Como cada mañana se levantó de mala gana y se fue a bañar para luego vestirse con un nuevo atuendo que fue a comprar la semana pasada el cual consistía en jeans negros y una camisa anaranjada, por encima se puso una sudadera negra con capucha, una chaqueta gris de cuello alto la cual le tapaba la mitad del rostro y unos googles negros para cubrir sus ojos, al final se fue al comedor para encontrarse con su siempre odiosa familia.

― ¡Buenos días hijo! ― saludó desde la mesa un hombre rubio de ojos azules idéntico a Naruto pero a diferencia d su hijo él tenía una complexión mas atlética, vestía un taje negro y quien tenía un portafolios al lado de su silla, él era el padre de Naruto, Kazuto Uzumaki.

― Siéntate, el desayuno estará servido pronto― dijo de forma monótona una mujer de lentes, pelo largo negro y ojos del mismo color, de piel muy blanca quien vestía un traje de ejecutiva y tenia puesto un delantal rosa. Esa mujer era Kaname Uchiha, su tía quien se había casado con su papa el año pasado. De mas esta decir que Naruto la odiaba tanto o más que a los demás integrantes de la mesa.

― Por fin despiertas, dobe― comento un muchacho de la misma edad que Naruto, de tez blanca, de pelo negro hasta los hombros y ojos negros quien iba vestido con una sencilla camiseta negra y unos jeans azules y zapatillas deportivas. Ese tipo era su siempre arrogante y fastidioso primo/ hermanastro, Daisuke Uchiha.

― Siempre el último ― agrego burlona una niña de catorce años que al igual que su madre y hermano tenía el pelo negro y los ojos igual, de tez blanca y un poco bronceada quien vestía una camisa blanca de botones sobre la cual llevaba un chaleco amarillo, llevaba puesta una sencilla falda escolar colo negro zapatos negros con calcetines hasta la rodilla, esa niña era Hitomi Uchiha, la hija menor de Kaname y quien podría ser la persona que menos quería a Naruto pues lo consideraba un vago inútil.

― Hitomi, Daisuke, por favor compórtense― ordenó Kaname mirándolos seriamente a lo que ambos solo bufaron.

― ¿Estás listo para tu primer día? ― preguntó sonriente Kazuto mientras Naruto se sentaba en una silla junto a él.

― Que te importa― comento el rubio menor con fastidio, si bien él no odiaba a su padre, no le gustaba para nada hablar con él pues aun no le perdonaba que se hubiese casado con su tía apenas un año después de la muerte de su madre por lo que siempre evitaba hacer conversación con él.

― No deberías hablarle así a tu padre― dijo Kaname con la mirada fija en Naruto, quien a pesar de tener googles le sostuvo la mirada.

―Que te importa― volvió a decir en un tono más frio y totalmente falto de respeto.

― ¡No le hables así a Kaname! ― dijo Kazuto levantando la voz― ya deberías aprender a comportarte― agregó más calmado.

Naruto no dijo nada, se paró de la mesa y se marchó en silencio, nuevamente su padre salió en defensa de esa mujerzuela como él la llamaba. Fue a su habitación y saco su mochila para luego salir de la casa e irse caminando al colegio, después de todo solo era una hora a pie y de paso podría encontrarse con su amigo de toda la vida, Inoichi Yamanaka, el único niño que desde siempre fue el único que nunca lo miro mal por sus ojos, es más, hasta le parecían geniales y sentía envidia por tener los suyos color café. Inoichi al igual que Naruto podría ser descrito como un otaku experto, sabia así cualquier cosa sobre anime, manga, novelas ligeras, doramas, videojuegos, y siempre estaba leyendo algún manga. Si bien él no era nada feo, la mayoría de las féminas no se le acercaban por sus aficiones al manga y anime por lo que su única compañía era Naruto quien de igual forma solo lo tenía a él como amigo por lo que siempre se juntaban cuando podían.

― Ya no se qué hacer con ese muchacho― dijo Kazuto con pesar mientras comía su desayuno.

― No te preocupes cariño, tarde o temprano va a superar lo de Hana― comentó Kaname abrazando a su esposo por la espalda.

― Eso espero― agrego tomando las manos de su esposa.

…

― ¡Naruto espérame! ―gritó un rubio de ojos café quien tenía el pelo un poco largo por arriba de los hombros con el flequillo tapándole el ojo derecho, tez pálida y complexión medianamente atlética que vestía jeans negros y una camisa verde sobre la que llevaba una chaqueta café y zapatillas deportivas.

― Oh, buenos días Inoichi― dijo Naruto con una genuina sonrisa mientras se guitaba los googles.

― ¿Tan temprano y ya presumiendo tus geniales ojos? ― pregunto el ojicafé.

― Te los cambiaria su pudiera― respondió con sorna el ojimorado.

― Y yo encantado los recibía― agregó Inoichi, desde los ocho años siempre fueron los mejores amigos pues ambos a su modo eran bastante raros y los demás niños no jugaban con ellos por lo que no les quedó de otra que hacerse amigos, y no se arrepentían de eso. Además de ser raros ambos compartían el hecho de que les faltaba un miembro de su familia, a Naruto su madre y a Inoichi su padre que había muerto en un accidente cuando tenía cuatro años.

― Lástima que la vida no siempre es como uno quisiera― comento Naruto con la mirada baja.

― ¿Tu tía y su plaga otra vez? ― preguntó Inoichi refiriéndose a los primos de Naruto con eso último, y es que, tanto Daisuke como Hitomi eran una verdadera plaga de la que Naruto no se deshacía ni en el colegio pues sus padres los habían metido al mismo colegio donde ambas plagas le hacían la vida imposible a su amigo, incluso participaban en las burlas que le hacían lo cual hacia que los odiara aun mas.

― Ojala nos toque en el mismo salón― dijo Naruto esperanzado de que no le tocase nuevamente con ese odioso de Daisuke.

― Si ojala, el año pasado por poco y no― agregó el ojicafe sonriente.

Y entre risas y platicas sobre la próxima convención de anime y manga a la que irían, ambos llegaron en poco tiempo al colegio donde Naruto se volvió a poner los googles, cosa que puso molesto a Inoichi pues él insistía que Naruto tenía unos ojos geniales y no eran algo de que avergonzarse, pero su rubio amigo siempre se empecinaba en ocultarlos por ese complejo que le generaban. Al solo entrar ambos fueron a revisar el tablón donde estaban listados los nombres de todos y los salones a los que entrarían.

― Ya llego el ojos locos― comentó un muchacho a lo que los demás comenzaron a reír por ese apodo de los muchos que le habían puesto a Naruto, ambos rubios decidieron ignorar eso y continuaron caminando hacia el tablón.

Una vez frente al tablón se `pusieron a buscar los nombres de los alumnos de segundo.

― ¡Qué bien! ―gritó Inoichi al ver que si le iba a tocar con Naruto ese año.

― Maldición― murmuro Naruto molesto.

― ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? ― pregunto el ojicafe al ver la expresión de molestia de su amigo.

― Mira― contestó el ojimorado señalando uno de los tantos nombres del tablón.

― ¡Demonios! ― dio molesto Inoichi al darse cuenta que el nombre que Naruto apuntaba era el de su primo Daisuke, el año pasado se habían salvado de estar con ese bastardo, pero al parecer la suerte se les había acabado.

― Parece que nos tocara juntos este año, caricatura loca― dijo alguien a sus espaldas, al darse la vuelta se dieron cuenta de que era Daisuke quien con su habitual sonrisa arrogante les miraba con burla y un dejo de desprecio.

― ¿Tch, no tienes que algo mejor que hacer, teme? ― preguntó Inoichi con una mirada retadora.

― ¿Tienes algún problema conmigo, fenómeno? ― Daisuke tampoco se quedaba atrás y ambos se quedaron viendo al otro con enfado mientras Naruto solo suspiraba.

― Eres un idiota― comento con tono monótono mirando a Daisuke quien alzo una ceja al ver su "querido primo" insultarlo.

― Te crees muy rudo solo porque tu amiguito esta aquí ¿No? ― preguntó el pelinegro mirando con enojo a Naruto quien ni se inmuto.

― El único que se cree rudo por estar rodeado de matones eres tú― agregó el ojimorado sin inmutarse pero Daisuke lo tomo por la solapas muy enojado.

― ¡¿Quieres que te demuestre lo rudo que soy?! ― preguntó furioso por la actitud de su primo.

― Hagas lo que hagas seguirás siendo un idiota― dijo Naruto encogiéndose de hombros y soltándose bruscamente del agarre de su primo para luego marcharse seguido de un muy orgulloso Inoichi.

― ¡Estoy orgulloso de ti! ― dijo Inoichi pasando un brazo por los hombros de Naruto quien solo sonrió de medio lado.

― No fue nada― comentó borrando su sonrisa pues sabía que Daisuke se las cobraría con burlas luego.

Ambos se fueron al salón que les tocaba y las burlas hacia Naruto por parte de Daisuke no se hicieron esperar además como era de los más populares del colegio la mayoría le siguió el juego. Naruto por momentos sintió que iba a explotar, pero Inoichi lo defendió un par de veces cuando noto que Naruto estaba en el límite de su paciencia. El día se pasó entre burlas y malos momentos que hicieron que Naruto odiara aun más su vida. Él lo sabía, sabía que si le hacía frente a su primo este se iba a desquitar luego, y así lo hizo, hizo que los demás se burlaran de él casi por cualquier cosa, en especial sus ojos, ese horrible defecto del cual siempre se había avergonzado y por lo cual hubiese preferido nacer ciego antes que con esa maldita heterocromia. Aunque no se arrepentía de haberle llamado idiota pues el llamo fenómeno a su mejor amigo, y eso hacen los mejores amigos, defienden a sus amigos.

A la salida Naruto e Inoichi se fueron cada quien a su casa como hacían el año pasado. Pero desgraciadamente en el camino a casa varios de sus compañeros se metieron en su camino aprovechando que Inoichi ya no estaba con él para darle unos cuantos golpes por haberlos llamado matones. Y adivinaron, Daisuke fue quien les dijo una sarta de estupideces que ellos obviamente creyeron.

― Hola hola, loquito― dijo uno de sus compañeros que tenía el pelo castaño y los ojos amarillos. Los otros sujetos comenzaron a rodear a Naruto quien ya sabía lo que se venía y sabía quién estaba detrás de todo eso.

― Déjenme es paz― dijo calmado a lo que los otros tipos comenzaron a salirse de sus casillas al ver que no lo intimidaban.

― ¿Te crees muy valiente? ― preguntó fastidiado un pelirrojo.

― Pues ustedes atacan en grupo y yo estoy solo por lo que sí, si me creo muy valiente― contestó Naruto con sorna, si bien él no era alguien atlético tampoco era alguien que se dejara que lo pisotearan tan fácilmente. Pero la valentía no sirve si no va acompañada de algo de fuerza, los matones de sus compañeros hartos de sus burlas lo tiraron al suelo y comenzaron a golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas hasta dejarlo bastante mal además de quitarle sus googles para que los demás pudieran burlarse de sus ojos al día siguiente.

― ¡Ya no eres tan rudo ahora ¿cierto?! ― gritó el castaño mientras le daba otra patada en el estomago haciendo que Naruto se encogiera por el dolor.

― Ya vámonos, de todos modos ya aprendió la lección― dijo otro y todos se fueron no sin antes escupirle.

Y ahí quedo Naruto, tirado en la calle y con varios golpe, pero él ya estaba acostumbrado a eso, no era la primera vez que le pasaba por lo que solo se levantó en silencio mientras unas finas lágrimas salían de sus ojos y se encamino al único lugar donde podía estar tranquilo, el bosque de Konoha el cual quedaba bastante cerca de su casa. Ese bosque era un lugar que solía frecuentar con su madre cuando esta vivía y donde ambos habían construido un invernadero donde cuidaban varias plantas de distintos tipos, ese era el único lugar en toda Konoha donde Naruto aun podía sentir el calor de su madre. Sin perder tiempo comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a su casa y por supuesto que no entro pues de seguro sus odiados primos estarían ahí para burlarse de él por lo que solo paso de largo y se interno en el bosque perdiéndose entre los árboles.

Naruto no lo sabía pero ese sería el día en que su vida cambiaria para siempre, ahora solo quedaba ver si cambiaría para bien o para mal.

**Hasta aquí!**

**Quedo cortito pero solo es algo así como un prologo o una introducción la vida diaria de este Naruto, en el próximo cap va a aparecer Kurama y van a ver un flashback de que paso con el Naruto original además de mas información sobre Naruto y su familia. Si les gusto pues recuerden dejar un review y si no les gusto, también XDDDDD. Y si creen que los abusivos del colegio de Naruto son muy exagerados, pues como se nota que no conocen lo crueles que pueden ser algunas personas.**

**¡AVISO!**

**Como me gusta que ustedes también participen en mis historias, para esta historia se van a necesitar OC por lo que pueden dejar su OC basado en alguno de los nueve novatos, el equipo Gai, los Kages, Akatsuki o cualquier otro personaje que quieran. Las únicas condiciones son que tenga algún parecido con el personaje original pero que no sean idénticos. Tienen que dejar su nombre descripción física y psicológica además de los gustos y disgustos de sus personajes. Se van a elegir un total de diez OC o menos dependiendo de cuantos dejen, pueden dejar un máximo de dos por persona. Así que dejen sus OC.**

**Se despide Payaso Coronado**

**Hasta la proximaaa!**


	2. Chapter 2: Encuentro del Destino

**La leyenda de Naruto **

**Capitulo 2: **Encuentro del destino

Aviso: lean el flashback de este cap escuchando la canción man of the world, es un Ost de Naruto.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto yo solo uso a los personajes con el fin de entretener

Kurama caminaba tranquilamente por los bosques de Konoha mientras pensaba lo mucho que había cambiado el mundo desde la última vez que vio a Naruto, aun recordaba con nostalgia el tiempo en que eran compañeros, sin duda esos fueron los momentos más felices de su vida. Pero ahora se encontraba casi por completo solo, su única compañía era su hermano Shukaku con el que había decidido vivir por un tiempo pero, luego comenzaron a llevarse mejor y decidieron quedarse juntos por lo que se quedaron a vivir juntos en el bosque, solos, escondidos del mundo pues las personas no reaccionarían muy bien al ver un zorro gigante seguido de un mapache de arena por lo que además de vivir ocultos debieron aprender a cambiar su forma, les tomó varios años pero al final aprendieron a cambiar sus formas a animales que como no eran un zorro para Kurama y un mapache para Shukaku.

― Deberíamos buscar algo para comer― dijo Shukaku en su forma reducida de mapache mientras caminaba al lado de Kurama.

― No necesitamos comer― comentó el Kurama quien también iba en su forma reducida de zorro.

―Lo sé, pero me gusta comer de vez en cuando― agregó el mapache encogiéndose de hombros.

― Ve tu si quieres, yo voy a acostarme un rato― dijo Kurama dirigiéndose a la madriguera que habían acondicionado para vivir.

― No vemos entonces― contestó el mapache de la arena marchándose por un lugar diferente a ver si podía robarle la comida a algún campista idiota.

Kurama una vez llego a su madriguera se acostó y se puso a recordar con nostalgia la última vez que vio a Naruto.

―――――**FLASHBACK****―――――**

En una casa y acostado en su cama estaba un muy anciano Naruto Uzumaki quien ya estaba en el ocaso de su vida, había vivido una larga vida y ahora a la edad de ciento noventa años, a diferencia de muchos en su última hora él estaba bastante feliz pues al fin podría reunirse con su amada esposa en el más allá. Todo el clan Uzumaki había llegado a dar el último adiós al más antiguo y destacado miembro del clan además de ser su fundador. Cuando Naruto se volvió Hokage había decidido firmemente a reunir a todos los supervivientes del clan Uzumaki que hubieran en el mundo y luego de algunos años el clan volvió a levantarse, solo que ahora no solo eran pelirrojos sino también rubios. Además del clan Uzumaki se encontraban el clan Uchiha y todos los demás clanes de Konoha reunidos para despedirse de tan memorable hombre quien había vivido durante casi dos siglos y ahora debía de despedirse, la mayoría de los que estaban ahí lo habían conocido y fueron testigos de la jovialidad que siempre lo acompaño, incluso en los momentos más oscuros de su vida. Kurama por su parte se encontraba bastante triste ese día, si bien sabía que Naruto no era eterno, jamás pensó en que haría cuando llegara el día de despedirse de su mejor amigo quien fue el único que vio en él más que una bestia que podría ser un arma o algo peligroso que debía mantenerse encerrado, él le había ofrecido algo que nadie más había hecho antes, una amistad sincera.

― Sáquenme afuera, por favor― pidió Naruto con un hilo de voz, sabía que su hora estaba próxima y quería despedirse de su más viejo amigo antes de irse. Los demás miembros del clan acataron la petición de su abuelo y con cuidado lo levantaron para llevarlo afuera de la casa para luego sentarlo en una banca donde solía pasar el tiempo con su esposa e hijos cuando estos aun vivían.

― Hola Kurama― saludó el viejo Naruto quien a pesar de la edad aun mantenía su cabello tan rubio como cuando era joven mientras miraba al inmenso zorro de nueve colas que estaba sentado en su patio como si lo hubiese estado esperando.

― ¿Saludas cuando estas por irte? ― preguntó Kurama bufando― realmente eres un idiota― agregó desviando la mirada.

― Jejeje, tu siempre serás igual. Siempre tan orgulloso― dijo Naruto sonriente al ver la actitud de su viejo amigo.

― Seguiré siendo igual en mil años, de todos modos soy inmortal― dijo el zorro suspirando, si bien vivir para siempre no le molestaba, ver como los demás se iban y él seguía ahí era algo doloroso para él y aunque jamás lo aceptaría abiertamente, no quería que Naruto muriera, le recordaba mucho al viejo Rikudo, eran casi idénticos de no ser por los ojos y algunos otros detalles, pero en esencia eran similares.

―Tienes razón, siempre seguirás aquí, a diferencia de mi que he deambulado en este mundo por casi dos siglos y he visto morir a mis amigos, mi esposa e incluso a mis hijos, nietos y bisnietos. ― dijo Naruto acomodándose en el banco con una expresión serena.― Nadie debería de vivir tanto como para ver morir a sus hijos― agregó con una molestia casi infantil.

― Se lo que eso se siente― comentó Kurama mirando hacia la nada pero sin voltear a ver a Naruto.

― No sabía que hubieses tenido hijos―hablo burlón Naruto soltando una pequeña risa.

― Cien años después sigues siendo un idiota― suspiro el viejo zorro con molestia y tranquilidad, a pesar de su edad Naruto nunca cambio su forma de ser y eso era lo que más le gustaba de él.

― Puede que sí, pero no tengo remordimientos de serlo ― contestó Naruto con su habitual sonrisa.

― Así que pronto te irás ¿Eh? ― dijo Kurama como quien no quiere la cosa.

― Pronto, puedo sentirlo, al fin me reuniré con mi Hinata y nuestro pequeños― respondió Naruto algo contento, desde hacía mucho que esperaba la muerte pero esta se había negado a darle descanso, pero al fin sus ruegos habían sido escuchados.

― Volveré a quedarme solo, supongo― comentó el zorro de nueve colas por fin dirigiéndole una mirada ensombrecida a su viejo compañero.

― Tú nunca estarás solo, yo siempre estaré contigo ya sea en la vida o en la muerte. Porque mientras me lleves en tus recuerdos nunca estarás solo, es más te prometo que algún día volveremos a vernos― dijo en tono solemne el viejo Naruto mirando con sus cansados ojos la tristeza que Kurama trataba de ocultar.

― Ya suenas como el viejo Rikudo― dijo Kurama con una sonrisa triste y unas lágrimas luchando por salir. La vida de Naruto no duraría mucho mas, ambos los sabían y lo próximo que dijeran seria el adiós.

― Siempre seremos compañeros Kurama, esto es solo un hasta luego― dijo Naruto sonriente mientras apoyaba la espalda en la banca y cerraba los ojos mirando por última vez a Kurama.

― Tú… siempre serás mi mejor amigo―susurro el viejo zorro con las lágrimas rodando por sus ojos mientras se daba media vuelta y caminaba hasta perderse en los bosques de Konoha. Los demás miembros jóvenes del clan rompieron en llanto mientras que los más viejos sonreían tranquilos al ver la última voluntad de Naruto cumplida.

Ese día Konoha y todo el mundo ninja estuvo de luto, la gente estuvo triste y muchos lloraron la perdida a uno de uno de los más grandes ninjas que habían vivido. Ese día Naruto Uzumaki… había muerto.

Desde ese día Kurama era menos visto en la aldea hasta que las personas dejaron de verlo y sospechaban que se había ido a otro lado, pero no, él siempre estaría en ese lugar al que por casi dos siglos había llamado hogar velando por su seguridad, cuidando a la familia de su mejor amigo… y esperando su regreso.

―――――**FIN DELFLASHBACK―――――**

La mirada de Kurama se volvió a ensombrecer de solo recordar ese día, tres mil años había esperó por su regreso pero y comenzaba a perder las esperanzas de volver a verlo. De pronto un sonido de pasos lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

― Que hay Kurama, mira traje bastante comida ¿Quieres algo? ― pregunto Shukaku con una cesta llena de comida que les había quitado a unos campistas que quisieron tener un tranquilo día de campo.

― No gracias― dijo Kurama poniéndose de pie.

― Mejor, más para mí― dijo feliz Shukaku.

― Dime, ¿Robaste el periódico de hoy? ― preguntó Kurama estirándose para sacudirse la modorra.

― Aquí tienes― contestó el mapache dándole el periódico. Si bien vivían en el bosque, a Kurama le gustaba estar enterado de lo que sucedía en la cuidad que durante miles de años conservo aquel nombre sin estar dispuesto a cambiarlo y paso de ser una aldea a una ciudad.

Kurama se puso a leer el periódico y como siempre, robos, asesinatos, violaciones y demás porquerías que hacían los delincuentes en la ciudad, si bien él hubiese querido llegar y matar a cualquiera con malas intenciones, eso lo pondría en descubierto y luego no podría quedar en paz jamás, además no quería que sus hermanos que vivían en las cercanías pudieran ser descubiertos de alguna forma, después de todo les había tardado cientos de años perderse de la memoria del mundo entero.

― Esta ciudad se volvió un asco― comentó el viejo zorro pasando la hoja de su periódico.

― Es culpa del internet, les pudre la mente a los niños y luego se creen muy malotes por cometer crímenes― aseguro el mapache de la arena comiendo un sándwich.

― Hmmm, creo que debí de hacerte caso cuando dijiste que destruyéramos el internet― agregó Kurama tomándose el mentón.

― Te lo dije, pero tu dijiste que el internet no duraría, para que veas cómo me conozco a los humanos― dijo sagaz el mapache mientras tomaba café de un termo.

― Si, si, ya cálmate quieres― dijo fastidiado Kurama volviéndose a acostar en el suelo en el cual habían acomodado varias hojas además de algunas mantas para poder dormir calientes durante el invierno.

― El mundo se volvió aburrido― comento Shukaku guardando lo que quedó de la comida y se echaba un rato a dormir al igual que su hermano.

…

Luego de una hora de caminata Naruto por fin llego a esa alejada parte del bosque donde estaba el invernadero suyo y de su madre. Entro y como siempre que iba se puso a regar las plantas y abonar algunas notando que la mayoría ya estaban marchitas y las que quedaban estaban en proceso de marchitarse debido a que llevaba algunas semanas de no ir.

― Como te extraño, mama― dijo el rubio suspirando y con la mirada perdida. De pronto todos los recuerdos de los buenos momentos que vivió con su madre ahí llegaron de golpe, cuando lo construyeron, cuando llevaron las primeras plantas, ese día su madre estaba muy feliz y desde ese día iban cada tres días a cuidar de ellas. Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y no pudo evitar el comenzar a llorar de tristeza y rabia. Aun recordaba el día que su papa le dijo que se iba a casar con la hermana de su mama la cual jamás le había demostrado el mínimo de cariño y de quien Naruto estaba seguro, solo buscaba algún beneficio de estar con su papa, amor su trasero, de seguro planeaba como sacarlo de su casa para quedarse con la casa que era de su madre.

Naruto se paso las horas en ese invernadero hasta que se hicieron las cuatro de la tarde y salió para volver a su casa donde de seguro estaban Hitomi y Daisuke esperándolo para burlarse de él y fastidiarlo junto con la zorra de su madre.

― ¡Demonios! ― gritó furioso golpeando un árbol el cual quedo en el suelo pues Naruto sin darse cuenta había usado un poder que había estado latente en él desde hace que nació, pero él solo se lo atribuyo a que el árbol estaba por caerse pues de todos modos se veía en un muy mal estado.

…

En otro lado del bosque, Kurama y Shukaku se levantaron de golpe al sentir que alguien había usado chakra, desde hacia miles de años que los ninjas habían desaparecido y ya nadie no lo usaba por lo que les pareció muy extraño por lo que ambos se pararon de golpe y se fueron a investigar a toda velocidad. Quien más emocionado estaba era Kurama, ese chakra lo reconocería donde fuera, era Naruto, por fin había cumplido su promesa de volver a verse y de seguro él había sido quien había elevado su chakra para ver si ahí estaba, si bien eso podía parecer algo exagerado, a Kurama no le importaba y salió a toda velocidad para ver si era su mejor amigo. Corrieron un rato hasta que comenzaban a acercarse a donde habían sentido aquel pulso de energía.

― ¡Creo que ya lo veo! ― dijo Shukaku al ver que había alguien a lo lejos caminando cerca de donde fue el pulso. Kurama al ver a ese sujeto sonrió mostrando sus afilados dientes pues ese alguien era alguien rubio por lo que había visto, para él no cabía duda, era Naruto.

Naruto se encontraba caminando hacia su casa cuando un sonido de algo que corría a toda velocidad y al voltear a ver se encontró con que eran un zorro y un mapache quienes corrían a toda velocidad y pararon su carrera justo a unos metros de él.

― ¿Y ustedes que quieren? ― preguntó el rubio alzando una ceja mirando al mapache y al zorro que lo miraban raro― lo siento pero no tengo comida para darles― agregó con una mano en la nuca.

― ¿Naruto? ― preguntó Kurama mirando al muchacho quien se quedo pálido al oír que el zorrito decía su nombre.

― ¡Oye, se parece bastante a él! ― agregó el mapache de arena tomándose el mentón.

― ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHH! ― gritó Naruto aterrado por lo que estaba viendo y comenzó a correr como alma que sella el shinigami.

― ¡Espera Naruto! ― gritó Kurama pero el rubio solo corrió más rápido― ¡Atrápalo Shukaku! ― gritó el zorro a lo que el mapache retomo su forma original hecha de arena, aunque reducida y mandando una oleada de arena consiguió apresar al rubio con el sarcófago de arena para luego atraerlo hacia ellos.

― ¡AAAAHHH! ¡POR FAVOR NO ME COMAN! ― suplicó el rubio intentando inútilmente zafarse de la arena que le cubría todo el cuerpo.

― ¡Nadie va a comerte, no seas imbécil! ― rugió Kurama al ver la actitud de Naruto.

― ¡AUXILIOOOOOO! ― seguía gritando el rubio lleno de terror. Kurama se puso a observarlo detenidamente y abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de que ese muchacho tan parecido a Naruto portaba el Rinnegan en ambos ojos cosa que también fue notada por el mapache. Ambos se acercaron un poco para poder verlo más de cerca pero salieron volando hacia atrás al igual que la arena que cubría al rubio.

― ¡Uso el maldito Shinra Tensei! ― dijo un muy adolorido Kurama quien se había golpeado contra un árbol.

― ¿Shinra qué? ― se preguntó el ojimorado al escuchar ese nombre tan raro, pero luego recordó que hablaba con un zorro y un mapache endemoniados por lo que se echo a correr a toda velocidad.

― ¡Se está escapando! ― gritó Shukaku mirando como Naruto corría a toda velocidad y casi lo perdían de vista.

― ¡No en mi turno! ― dijo molesto el zorro y tomó un palo con su cola para luego tirárselo al rubio dándole justamente en la cabeza haciendo que este cayera al suelo inconsciente.

― ¡Lo mataste! ― dijo sorprendido el mapache haciendo que Kurama se tensara y corriera a ver si de verdad estaba muerto, luego de tomarle el pulso comprobó satisfactoriamente que solo estaba inconsciente pero el golpe había sido muy fuerte y podría estar dormido un par de horas por lo que entre ambos lo arrastraron hacia su madriguera donde a fuerza consiguieron meterlo, por suerte era muy espaciosa y Naruto cupo sin problemas.

Kurama suspiro y saco un sello de supresión de chakra que había guardado dentro de su cuerpo como muchas otras cosas que los ninjas habían olvidado en su tiempo y se lo puso a Naruto para evitar que volviera a usar su poder, luego de eso comenzó a usar algo de ninjutsu medico que había aprendido de un pergamino.

― ¿Tardara mucho en despertarse? ―preguntó desganado el mapache de arena quien había vuelto a su forma de mapache normal pues no quería dejar sucia la madriguera.

― Solo un rato, me pregunto dónde se habrá hecho estas heridas― se preguntó el zorro al ver que Naruto tenía varios golpes y raspones que se dedico a curar― ayúdame a amarrarlo para que no trate de escapar― dijo el zorro de nueve colas terminando de curar la herida en la cabeza del rubio y luego tomo una cuerda y con ayuda de su hermanito comenzó a amarrarlo para dejarlo inmovilizado pues querían hacerle algunas preguntas.

Luego de amarrarlo se pusieron a matar el tiempo hasta que Naruto comenzó a dar señales de querer despertar.

― ¿Qué me paso? ― se preguntó el rubio con un horrible dolor de cabeza.

― Te trajimos a nuestra madriguera― dijo una voz a sus espaldas que no supo reconocer.

― ¿Quién es usted? ― preguntó Naruto abriendo los ojos y con lo primero que se topo fue con el zorrito de antes quien lo miraba con una expresión entre risa y fastidio. Naruto se quedo petrificado al verlo.

― Hola Naruto ― dijo saludó Kurama con una sonrisa que mostraba sus afilados dientes.

Naruto se quedo serio un momento evaluando la situación y luego ― ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! ― el rubio volvió a gritar como si fueran a matarlo haciendo que ambos bijuus suspiraran de cansancio.

― ¡Ya cállate! ― rugió Shukaku dándole una bofetada.

― ¡¿Qué me van a hacer?! ― preguntó con miedo el pobre ojimorado imaginándose las horribles cosas que le harían esas sabandijas.

― Solo quisimos hablar contigo, ¿Qué rayos te pasa? ¿Acaso no me recuerdas? ― preguntó dudoso el kyubi siendo observado por el Ichibi quien lo miraba como si fuera un idiota.

― Podría ser su reencarnación, solo un idiota esperaría que lo reconozca alguien que renació― comentó el mapache comiendo uno de los sándwiches que había robado.

― ¿Podrían soltarme? ― preguntó con miedo el pobre rubio quien no entendía un carajo.

― No, si lo hacemos trataras de escapar y aun hay preguntas que quiero hacerte― dijo Kurama mirándolo serio.

― Prometo no escapar― mintió Naruto.

― ¿Crees que somos idiotas? ― preguntó Shukaku alzando una ceja al igual que Kurama.

― ¿Tal vez? ― pregunto Naruto ilusionado ganándose otra bofetada por parte del mapache.

― ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ― preguntó Kurama.

― ¿Por qué quieren saberlo? ― Naruto no se tragaba lo de que querían hacerle preguntas.

― Te prometemos que si contestas nuestras preguntas te liberaremos― dijo Kurama en tono tranquilo.

― ¿Y cómo se que de verdad lo harán? ― preguntó dudoso el poseedor del Rinnegan.

― No lo sabes, pero si quisiéramos matarte lo haríamos de una vez― dijo Kurama, Naruto reacciono y se dio cuenta de que el zorro tenía un punto, aunque por otro lado podría ser una trampa pero por el momento tendría que actuar si quería salir de esa.

― Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki― contestó mirando al zorro quien abrió los ojos sorprendido.

― Entonces perteneces al clan Uzumaki― comentó el zorro tomándose el mentón, la verdad el nombre del chico le sorprendió bastante, incluso el gran parecido que tenia con el antiguo Naruto pues era como una copia de él con Rinnegan.

― ¿Qué le paso a tus ojos? ― preguntó Shukaku acercándose al rostro del rubio haciendo que este se alejara un poco.

― Así naci― contestó algo molesto, al parecer no importaba si fueran personas o monstruos, sus ojos le parecían raros a todo el mundo.

― Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba― comentó Kurama pues hacia siglos que no miraba a un poseedor del Rinnegan, el último había sido el primer nieto de Naruto y luego de él nadie más.

― Nadie lo esperaba― dijo Naruto bajando la mirada, todavía recordaba las cosas hirientes que le decían los familiares de su madre.

― Pues si que tienes suerte― dijo Shukaku aparentemente interesado.

― Estos ojos son una maldición― comentó el rubio con enfado.

― ¿Maldición? ― preguntó el mapache incrédulo― ¡Esos ojos son lo mejor que te pudo pasar! ― exclamó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

― ¡¿Qué tienen de buenos?! ― preguntó molesto y exaltado el rubio pues por esos ojos le habían discriminado durante toda su vida, al menos por la mayoría de las personas.

― Esos ojos te dan los poderes de un dios― comentó Kurama haciendo que Naruto lo mirara con una expresión de "¿Me está jodiendo arbitro?".

― Oh, claro y de seguro también pueden revivir a los muertos y arrancarle el alma a las personas― dijo el rubio con mucho sarcasmo.

― ¡¿Cómo lo supiste?! ― preguntaron ambos bijuus muy sorprendidos de que supiera dos de las más fuertes habilidades del Rinnegan.

― ¿Hablan enserio? ― preguntó Naruto como si hablara con dos perfectos idiotas. Kurama y Shukaku no dijeron nada y solo lo desataron dejando al rubio algo confundido pero sin mover un dedo para escapar pues algo le decía que podía confiar en esos peludos.

― Puede que no lo creas pero tu desciendes de ninjas, ninjas muy poderosos― dijo Kurama levantando el índice haciendo que Naruto tuviera algo así como un ataque de risa.

― ¿Qué es tan gracioso? ― preguntó enojado el zorro.

― Esa tontería de que desciendo de ninjas, los ninjas solo son un mito― contestó el rubio aguantándose la risa.

― ¡Los ninjas son reales! ― rugió Kurama― o al menos lo fueron― agregó algo nostálgico.

― ¿Deberíamos usar "eso" para que entienda? ― preguntó Shukaku mirando a su hermano quien se veía algo pensativo.

― ¿Q-q-q-que quieres decir con "eso"? ― preguntó Naruto muy desconfiado y nervioso pues el anime y el manga le enseñaron que cuando alguien dice "eso" o lo torturan o lo matan por lo que ahora no podía confiarse de esos dos.

― Creo que sí, habrá que usar "eso" ― respondió Kurama y Shukaku volvió a apresar a Naruto con su arena.

― ¡¿Qué me van a hacer?! ― ahora las cosas ya estaban muy mal para Naruto. Kurama y Shukaku no dijeron nada y comenzaron a acercarse y ambos tocaron la frente del rubio con sus colas y luego comenzaron a brillar preocupando a Naruto quien comenzó a marearse y luego se desmayo.

― ¡¿Dónde estoy?! ― preguntó el rubio mirando a todos lados pues ahora estaba en un lugar completamente blanco.

― Estamos en tu paisaje mental― dijo una voz gruesa y potente detrás del rubio quien al voltear casi se muere del susto pues frente a él estaban un zorro de unos veinte metros y con nueve colas, a su lado una especie de mapache hecho de lo que parecía ser arena y solo tenía una cola.

― ¡AAAAAAHHH! ― gritó Naruto y como de costumbre se echó a correr como si no hubiera mañana haciendo suspirar de cansancio a ambos bijuus quienes se preguntaban por qué no lo dejaron tirado en medio del bosque.

― Ahora lo traes tú― dijo Shukaku a lo que Kurama suspiro por enésima vez y con una de sus colas atrajo al rubio devuelta hacia ellos.

― Deja de gritar ¿Quieres? Ya te dijimos que no te lastimaremos ¿O acaso eres idiota? ― preguntó muy molesto el zorro de nueve colas, pero internamente sentía nostalgia pues ese chico le recordaba mucho a Naruto.

― ¡Está bien, está bien, me calmare! ― contestó el rubio tranquilizándose y Kurama lo deposito en el suelo.

― Muy bien, ahora lo que vamos a mostrarte que los ninjas son reales― dijo Kurama e inmediatamente comenzó a reproducir sus recuerdos para mostrárselos a Naruto. Le mostro cuando fue sellado, cuando Naruto uso su poder la primera vez en el País de las Olas, además de todas las aventuras que habían tenido juntos, incluso le mostro la cuarta gran guerra ninja dejando a Naruto con la boca abierta al ver como había sido de poderoso su antepasado, además Kurama le hablo sobre los bijuus y de muchas cosas más. Por último Kurama le mostró cuando el antiguo Naruto murió y le prometió que volverían a verse. Una vez terminados los recuerdos los tres volvieron al mundo real donde Naruto quedo bastante conmocionado por todo lo que había visto.

― Me imagino que tendrás muchas preguntas― dijo Kurama preparándose para responder a las dudas que tuviera el chico.

― Es increíble― murmuro el joven poseedor del Rinnegan― ¡Cuéntame más sobre mi antepasado! ― imploro mirando con ojos brillosos al zorro quien comenzó a contarle más cosas sobre él y sobre sus amigos.

― Ahora cuéntanos de tu vida, chico ― dijo Shukaku interesado por cómo era la vida de alguien normal, de todos modos no tenía nada mejor que hacer además hacía siglos que no hablaba con algún humano y tenia curiosidad por qué hacían los jóvenes de hoy en día.

Naruto comenzó a contarles de su vida y a cada palabra que decía ambos bijuus comenzaron a sentir empatía, pena, lastima y rencor por la vida que había llevado Naruto. El rubio les conto de cómo era su madre antes de que muriera y de cómo ella era la única aparte de su familia paterna que de verdad lo quería, luego les conto cuando ella murió sin evitar derramar un par de lagrimas para luego cambiar a una cara de odio mientras les contaba como su papa se había casado con su tía apenas un año luego de que su mama murió. Por último les contó como lo trataban en su colegio por sus ojos y las burlas que le hacían sus primos haciendo rabiar a los bijuus al darse cuenta del apellido de sus primos.

― ¡Uchihas bastardos! ― rugió Kurama, al parecer siempre iba a ser lo mismo, no importaba cuantos milenios pasaran, los Uchiha siempre serian unos bastardos arrogantes sin importar lo que pasara.

― ¡Te dije que debimos matar a los Uchiha luego de que murió el emo vengador! ― dijo Shukaku dándole un zape a su hermano.

― ¡Si lo hubiésemos hecho él no hubiera nacido, idiota! ― rebatió el zorro dándole un coscorrón al mapache quien bajo la cabeza al darse cuenta de que había metido la pata.

― No importa, de todos modos ya estoy acostumbrado a vivir así― comentó Naruto con una sonrisa algo triste.

― ¡Ni de coña! ― rugió el nueve colas― ¡Ninguna reencarnación de mi antiguo compañero se va a dejar humillar por un maldito Uchiha! ― agregó molesto por la actitud del chico.

― ¿Y qué propones? ― preguntó Naruto escéptico.

― ¿No te gustaría convertirte en un héroe? ― preguntó el zorro como tanteando el terreno.

― ¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Un héroe?! ― preguntó burlón el ojimorado señalándose a si mismo.

―Sí, ¿Por qué no? ― preguntó el zorro― esta ciudad es un asco, crímenes por todos lados. Ni siquiera puedo leer el diario sin que aparezcan cadáveres cada dos páginas, además tu posees el poder del sabio de los seis camino, esos ojos te dan el poder de un dios y de hacer lo que quieras. Bien podrías ser un héroe― expuso el zorro haciendo desconfiar aun más a Naruto.

― ¿Quieres que me convierta en un héroe solo para que puedas leer el periódico sin ver cadáveres? ― la verdad Naruto no podía comprender semejantes tonterías.

― ¿Vamos chico, no has escuchado lo de: Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad? ― preguntó el mapache.

― Eso es de Spiderman. Además, ni siquiera puedo defenderme a mí mismo ¿Cómo rayos voy a defender a alguien más? ― a Naruto eso no le parecía menos que descabellado el plan de ambos bijuus.

― Nosotros podemos entrenarte ― propuso el kyubi mirándolo seriamente.

― No creo que sea buena idea― dijo Naruto pasando su mano por la nuca pues eso no le convencía mucho, incluso si le decían que tenía el poder de un dios no creyó poder ser un héroe.

―Hagamos esto, ven aquí para que te demos algo de entrenamiento para que al menos puedas defenderte de los matones del colegio, si se te da, podemos probar lo de ser un héroe ¿Qué dices? ― propuso Shukaku entendiendo su mano para estrecharla con el rubio quien se lo pensó un buen rato. Por un lado podría ser alguien admirado por muchos y podría ser alguien mejor, por otro lado podría ser blanco de criminales y alguien podría secuestrarlo y hacer experimentos con su cuerpo lo cual le daba ñañaras, bueno eso último tal vez era algo exagerado, pero uno nunca sabe.

― Esta bien, acepto― contestó el rubio estrechando la mano del mapache y luego la del zorro.

― Créeme chico, no te arrepentirás― comentó sonriente el zorro.

― Bueno, por ahora debo irme a casa o me regañaran, no me importa pero lo último que quiero es tener a esa cretina de Kaname y sus plagas fastidiándome lo que queda del día― dijo el rubio arrastrándose hasta la salida de la madriguera, si bien el interior era extenso, la salida era algo estrecha y debía pasar arrastrándose.

― Muy bien chico, y recuerda, tus ojos no son nada de qué avergonzarse, miles quisieran tenerlos― le recordó el zorro antes de que se fuera.

― Dime la verdad Kurama, ¿Por qué quieres entrenarlo? No me trago eso de para que sea un héroe― dijo el Shukaku con mirada escéptica.

― Es porque se lo debo a Naruto, al viejo Naruto― contestó el zorro mirando hacia la salida con una pequeña sonrisa. Después de cientos de años Naruto al fin cumplió su promesa, volverían a ser compañeros, no como antes, pero compañeros a fin de cuentas.

― Solo espero que no te arrepientas luego― dijo el mapache antes de irse a acostar pues ya era algo tarde.

…

Naruto llegó muy feliz a su casa e incluso ignoro a sus estúpidos primos que le hicieron bromas durante toda la cena y luego siguieron burlándose de él, pero no le importo. Ahora sabia que sus ojos eran algo más que solo una mutación genética, eran algo que nadie más tenía y que muchos matarían por tener. Esa noche Naruto durmió tranquilo como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, si bien había tenido un día muy loco, la verdad también había sido uno de los mejores de su vida porque se dio cuenta que era más que un perdedor de ojos raros, era descendiente de el ninja más fuerte de la historia por lo que debería de comportarse para estar a la altura y demostrar que era mejor que ese idiota de Daisuke.

Al día siguiente Naruto se levanto con una gran sonrisa, se baño y se puso una camiseta naranja y encima una chaqueta negra además de unos jeans azules además de zapatillas deportivas. Arreglo sus cosas y luego bajó por el desayuno, al bajar a la cocina se encontró con la imagen de todos los días, su padre comiendo su desayuno y sus odioso primos sentados comiendo además de su tía cocinando, aun con todos esos imbéciles juntos su sonrisa no desapareció y se sentó tranquilamente en la mesa.

― Buenos días hijo, te ves feliz hoy ¿Te paso algo bueno ayer? ― preguntó Kazuto mientras comía su desayuno.

― La verdad no, pero hoy me levante con ánimos y nada de lo que estos estúpidos diga lo va a cambiar― contestó el rubio dirigiéndose a sus primos quienes lo fulminaron con la mirada.

― ¿Te sientes muy valiente hoy, dobe? ― preguntó burlón Daisuke.

― Que te importa― respondió con su sonrisa molestando al pelinegro.

― Vaya, si que estas cambiado hoy ¿No te estarás drogando cierto? ―preguntó venenosa Hitomi.

― Hitomi, Daisuke, dejen de molestar a Naruto― ordenó Kaname pero los dos solo bufaron.

― Déjalos, Kaname. Como dicen, el león cree que todos son de su condición― rebatió el rubio haciendo que ambos adultos se sorprendieran pues Naruto no era de responder a las provocaciones de los demás, de más está decir que Daisuke Hitomi se pusieron molestos por eso. Al parecer estaba muy cambiado ese día. Como siempre Kaname le sirvió el desayuno y cuando terminó de comer se fue, pero esta vez despidiéndose de todos lo cual los hizo preguntarse si realmente no había caído en drogas o algo peor.

…

Naruto iba caminando tranquilamente por la calle, pero a diferencia de otros días no se cubría tanto pues por lo general siempre usaba sus googles y su sudadera para cubrirse la cabeza. Sin duda ese sería un gran día para él pues comenzaría su entrenamiento con Kurama y Shukaku, si bien solo era para aprender a defenderse, quien quitaba que pudiera convertirse en un héroe después. Esa felicidad en Naruto se debía a que al fin alguien le reconocía algo. Ahora su vida se había convertido en algo similar a una historia de un manga o anime de los que miraba con Inoichi.

― ¡Naruto, espérame! ― gritó alguien a sus espaldas que reconoció como Inoichi.

― ¡Buenos días! ― saludo Naruto entusiasmado y con una gran sonrisa sorprendiendo a su amigo pues ahora no usaba sus googles ni su sudadera.

― ¿Y eso que estás tan feliz hoy? ― pregunto el ojicafe muy curioso.

― Pues ayer tuve una epifanía, me di cuenta de que tenias razón y que mis ojos no son nada de qué avergonzarse― contestó el rubio haciendo que su amigo casi se cayera de la impresión por oír eso. Naruto hubiese querido contarle sobre su encuentro con los bijuus pero aun era muy pronto por lo que omitió eso.

― ¡Vaya eso es genial! ― dijo Inoichi emocionado y feliz porque su amigo al fin se aceptara como era― ¿No estás usando drogas verdad? ― preguntó dudoso haciendo que su amigo soltara una gran carcajada pro eso.

― ¡No seas idiota, por supuesto que no! ― contestó el rubio sonriendo como nunca lo había hecho.

― ¡Pues me alegro por ti! ― dijo Inoichi aun más feliz por su amigo.

Durante todo el trayecto fueron hablando sobre animes y mangas próximos a salir, y se estaban poniendo de acuerdo sobre que cosplays se pondrían para ir a la siguiente convención de anime y manga que habría en dos meses. Al fin habían llegado a la puerta del colegio y se quedaron un rato afuera antes de entrar para poder charlar un rato más.

― Sabes Inoichi, le puse nombre a mi heterocromia― dijo Naruto haciendo despertar la curiosidad de su amigo.

― ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo le pusiste? ― preguntó interesado, el cambio de Naruto había sido realmente sorprendente, literalmente había cambiado de un día para otro.

― Se llama… Rinnegan― contestó Naruto sorprendiendo a Inoichi quien dijo que sonaba genial, luego ambos se metieron al colegio para comenzar el día.

¡Oh sí! Ese sería un gran día para Naruto Uzumaki y un día que más de uno recordaría.

**Hasta aquí!**

**Espero les haya gustado el cap y dejen su opinión. Se lo que piensas, se ve algo exagerado que Naruto cambie de personalidad de repente, pero si un zorro místico me dijera que mis ojos tiene un antiguo poder que nadie mas tiene y que soy descendiente de un ninjas les juro que me valdría madre lo que dice la gente y exhibiría mis ojos a todo el mundo XDDDDDD. En el próximo cap va a hacer Aparicion uno de sus OC así que estén pendientes. Adiós.**

**(Modo Germán Garmendia On)**

**Y si te gusto no te olvides de comentar y darle follow, subo capítulos casi todos los días, Ok no XDDD uuun abrazo psicológico y espero que estén pendientes del próximo cap donde se vera un día normal en el colegio de Konoha y aparecerá uno de sus OC. Demás se va a ver un poco del entrenamiento de Kurama y Shukaku.**

**(Modo Germán Garmendia OFF)**

**Contestando a los reviews:**

**Sanada el tengu: Seeeeh hay gente que no tiene ni abuela, mi colegio estaba lleno de gente así. Incluso he hacían bullying hasta que le di de porrazos a un abusivo con un puputre, ya sé estoy loco XDDDDDD. Pero en mi defensa ya me tenia hasta el tope el muy bastardo. Pues lo de tu OC no importa, puedes dejarlo cuando quieras. Solo que no sea alguien demasiado exagerado, ya sabes alguien que tenga superpoderes o alguna cosa rara. Por lo de los OC no te preocupes, que esta historia no se va a centrar solo en ellos, claro que van a tener sus caps de protagonismo, pero no solo se va a centrar en ellos. Saludos.**

**DarknecroX: gracias por tu apoyo, siempre es bueno saber que a los demás les gustan mis historias. Y ya estoy viendo como integro a tu OC. Saludos.**

**Ligh hodel: gracias por tu apoyo a mi historia, ojala te guste este cap y quizás tu OC aparezca en el próximo cap, quizás porque en mis fics nada es seguro XDDDD. Saludos.**

**Nekuroshi kyu: Pues siempre van a ser seis historias, y no, uno no puede volverse loco si ya lo está XDDDDD, nadie cuerdo haría historias tan locas como las mias XDDDDDD. Espero que te haya gustadop el flashback de Kurama y si quieres puedes dejar tu OC para la historia. Saludos.**

**Gjr20900: Que buno que te gustarala historia, tu OC al igual que el de Ligh hodel tal vez aparece en elproximo cap. Pero como dije, nada es seguro XDDD. Saludos.**

**Zafir09: Seeeh son unos infelices, pero luego Naruto se las va a cobrar XDDDDD. Lo de que todos se sellen dentro de Naruto es algo exagerado así que no, los bijus no se van a sellar dentro de Naruto porque simplemente no creoque quisieran dejar de ser libres solo para estar encerrados dentro de un puberto XDDD. Saludos.**

**SorenBM: gracias por leer y veré como se integra Ayame a la historia, es más, hasta ya tengo pensadas unas bromas por lo de sus colmillos XDDDD. Saludos.**

**Black Snow T: Tu OC es una loquilla XDDDDD, pero me agrada, ya veré si se integra a la historia antes o después, pero creo que puedo usarla XDD. Saludos.**

**Load32: Seeeeh estoy bien pinche loco como para idear tatas tonterías XDDDDD, por ahora solo voy a tener sei fics los cuales llamo mis "Seis caminos del dolor" XDDDDD porque me duele no poder actualizar todos los días XDDDDDD. Saludos.**

**Yoshuco: Gracias por leer, no te preocupes que cuando Naruto se entrene les va a partir la mandarina XDDD. Saludos.**

**Souch: Kurama antropomorfisado? No me acuerdo de haber puesto uno así ._. de todos modo que bueno que te gustara la historia. Nadie se espera lo que pasa en mis fics XDDDDDDD. Y Naruto se va a volver un badass pero nada exagerado. Y por lo de mi otro fic, si, lo borre porque no me estaba gustando como quedaba y decidí separar la historia en dos, Los hermanos de Arena y Fuego y otra que pienso publicar después de terminar uno de mis fics XDDD. Saludos.**

**Se despide Payaso Coronado.**

**Hasta la proximaaa!**


	3. Chapter 3: Un nuevo Naruto

**La leyenda de Naruto **

**Capitulo 3: **Un nuevo Naruto

**Disclaimer: **Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto yo solo uso a los personajes con el fin de entretener

Ambos rubios entraron muy campantes al colegio ante la asombrada mirada de mucho quienes se dieron cuenta de que Naruto ya no cubría su rostro ni sus ojos cosa que les extraño a unos mientras que otros solo decidieron burlarse más de él.

― Buenos días, loquito. Esperamos que lo de ayer te haya abierto los ojos― dijo el castaño que había golpeado a Naruto el día anterior.

― ¿Y tú eres? ―preguntó el rubio del Rinnegan como si jamás hubiese visto a ese sujeto.

― Parece que los golpes que te dimos te dejaron más loco― comentó molesto el tipo.

― Disculpa si no te recuerdo, solo recuerdo a gente que valga la pena― dijo el rubio encogiéndose de hombros y siguió caminando tranquilamente mientras que el otro tipo le quiso caer a golpes pero sabía que dentro del colegio no podría.

…

― ¿Qué clase nos toca primero? ― preguntó Naruto quien no se fijo en el horario de clases.

― Química― contestó Inoichi mirando la hoja en la que anotó los horarios.

― Maldición, esa profesora nos odia―dijo Naruto recordando a la profesora de ciencias, una mujer entrada en los cuarenta, de piel blanca y largo cabello negro que le llegaba hasta la espalda media, lo mas atemorizante de esa profesora eran sus ojos amarillos y su sonrisa siniestra digna de un villano de manga. Aunque no se podía negar que estaba como quería la muy condenada, y es que, la profesora de ciencias en vez de ser el estereotipo de mujer rara y mal vestida era una mujer muy candente con un bello rostro que hacía que los profesores y a cualquiera volteara a verla al pasar, pero de todos modos parecía siniestra como una serpiente y a Naruto ella le daba mala espina.

― Habla por los demás, tu pareces agradarle― comentó el ojicafe haciendo que su amigo se tensara.

Una de las razones por las que Naruto desconfiaba de ella es porque de siempre la profesora de ciencias tenía una extraña fascinación por los ojos de Naruto y siempre le preguntaba si no podría permitirle estudiarlos un poco a lo que Naruto se negaba siempre pues no quería volverse una rata de laboratorio de esa mujer tan rara que si bien daba clases de química según sabían tenía una maestría y un doctorado en biología.

― Ni me lo recuerdes― pidió Naruto sintiendo escalofríos de solo recordar a esa profesora tan rara― ¿Seremos compañeros de laboratorio, cierto? ― preguntó con la esperanza de no tener de compañero a Daisuke o a algún otro idiota de la clase.

― No te preocupes, no te dejare a merced de la profesora o del teme― respondió Inoichi pasando un brazo por los hombros de Naruto quien se lo quitó bruscamente.

― No me abraces aquí, podrían haber fujoshis cerca, ellas huelen el yaoi y lo último que quiero es que nos emparejen esas degeneradas― dijo Naruto sintiendo más escalofríos de solo recordar lo que le pasó a unos sujetos el año pasado cuando fueron sorprendidos muy cercanos, la verdad solo estaban ayudándose a ponerse lentes de contacto pero algunas fujoshis lo vieron y lo mal interpretaron todo, algunos todavía creían que eran pareja gracias a las fujoshis de lugar. Ellos no fueron los mismos desde ese día.

― ¡Rayos, tienes razón! ― dijo Inoichi recordando a las últimas víctimas de las fujoshis, los pobres aun no se recuperan del trauma. Luego de un rato de caminata y de subir dos pisos –pues el colegio era de cuatro pisos- ambos rubios por fin llegaron al laboratorio de ciencias.

― Entremos― dijo seriamente el poseedor del Rinnegan cruzando miradas con su compañero quien asintió decidido y ambos ingresaron al laboratorio convirtiéndose inmediatamente en el centro de atención, pero quien más miradas atrajo fue Naruto quien de no ser por sus ojos pudo haber pasado por un alumno nuevo pues ahora iba menos cubierto que antes y las chicas se asombraron de lo bien parecido que era sin tanta ropa encima.

― Buenos días Inoichi-kun y ¿Naruto-kun? ― preguntó sorprendida la profesora de ciencias al ver que Naruto ya no llevaba sus googles y mostraba sus ojos sin ningún complejo.

― Si soy yo, buenos días, Hebiko-sensei ― saludó el rubio con una sonrisa casi forzada al ver cómo lo estaba viendo la profesora, era como si fuera una serpiente acechando a un ratón.

― Y muy buenos― dijo la profesora con una mirada de depredadora sexual que dejo a más de uno tenso y se preguntaban si Naruto tenía buena o mala suerte, pues con la sensei nunca se sabía.

― Emm, si como usted diga― dijo Naruto bastante tenso mientras se iba a sentar y usaba a Inoichi para cubrirse de las miradas de la profesora quien ese día al parecer había salido de una pasarela pues vestía una blusa blanca de botones ajustada que marcaba muy bien sus pechos copa D, además lucía una falda negra a medio muslo que se le apegaba al cuerpo y delineaba sus curvas perfectamente, por último y como era de esperarse llevaba puesta una bata de laboratorio. Ambos rubios se sentaron juntos y aunque las miradas de muchos se centraban en Naruto, este no les dio importancia y prestó atención a la sensei.

― ¡Muy bien mis niños hoy aprenderemos sobre los elementos de la tabla periódica de los elementos! ― dijo la sensei aparentemente emocionada.

― Pero sensei, ya sabemos todo de la tabla periódica― se quejó uno de los alumnos haciendo que la sensei sonriera maligna y entrecerrara los ojos para ver a su primera víctima del año.

― Entonces, Kenichi-kun. Dime, si unimos una molécula de oxigeno y dos de hidrogeno…― la cara del tal Kenichi se podía ver muy confiada al escuchar esa pregunta pues ya sabía cuál sería la respuesta― y dejando eso de lado ¿Cuál es el peso atómico del hierro? ― preguntó la pelinegra dejando aterrado a su alumno.

― Pe-pe-pero yo creí que…

― ¿Creyó que le preguntaría sobre la fórmula del agua? ―preguntó la sensei con una dulce sonrisa que sonrojo a algunos y les puso la piel de gallina a otros― Si dice saberlo todo sobre la tabla periódica entonces debería estar preparado para preguntas que podrían cambiar― sentenció la sensei en tono sabiondo haciendo a los demás suspirar de molestia y se concentraron en lo que decía la sensei pues al que atrapara distraído no tendría tanta suerte como el tal Kenichi.

La clase pasaba sin muchas irregularidades y la profesora los puso a estudiar compuestos químicos, algunas formulas montón de cosas que nadie quería aprender. Afortunadamente el teme y sus amigos estaban calmados ese día, demasiado calmados se podría decir por lo que habría que pensaron que debían estar atentos con ellos. Luego de dos horrendas horas que se hicieron eternas para la mayoría, en especial para Naruto quien no se escapaba de las miradas de la profesora, el timbre sonó avisando que la hora de química había terminado lo cual fue un bálsamo para todos los alumnos quienes salieron lo más rápido posible. Naruto para no ser visto por la profesora se escondió entre la multitud de alumnos esperando haber heredado algo de las habilidades ninja de sus antepasados para poder pasar desapercibido.

― Naruto-kun, ¿Podrías quedarte? ― preguntó Hebiko justo cuando nuestro rubio protagonista estaba por largarse a toda velocidad, al parecer no heredo nada de las habilidades de sus antepasados.

― ¿Qué necesita sensei? ― preguntó nervioso el rubio tratando de esconder su miedo y nerviosismo antes de que Hebiko pudiera olerlo.

― Sabes, te sienta muy bien ese nuevo look― dijo la pelinegra como quien no quiere la cosa.

―Emmm, ¿Gracias? ― contestó el rubio con claras intenciones de salir corriendo o de que al menos alguien se apiadara de su bienestar y lo llamara, y ojala ese alguien fuera Inoichi quien al parecer lo dejo tirado a su suerte.

― Quería hablar contigo sobre un asuntito chiquitito― comentó tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto lo que hizo que a Naruto le diera un escalofrío en la espalda.

― ¿Y qué asunto sería ese? ― preguntó el rubio cada vez más desconfiado, ya veía venir lo que le iba a pedir.

― Es solo un pequeño experimento― decía la ojiamarilla sonriendo dulcemente.

― Tiene que ver con mis ojos, ¿cierto? ― preguntó el rubio más perspicaz y dudoso que nunca haciendo que Hebiko se tensara al verse descubierta.

― Es que me gustaría saber si ese tipo de heterocromia tuyo es hereditario o solo te pertenece a ti― dijo la sensei relamiéndose los labios ante la aterrada mirada de su alumno.

― C-creí que se había comprobado que la heterocromia si se podía heredar― dijo el rubio en un intento por zafarse de la situación, en momentos como ese se preguntaba dónde demonios estaba Inoichi quien debía de salvarlo de las garras de esa degenerada.

― ¡Pero eso es solo la normal, además no está cien por ciento comprobado! ― objetó la mujer levantándose de su asiento y acercándose al rubio con los mofletes inflados de forma infantil― tu caso de heterocromia es no menos que único, en vez de afectar el iris afecta todo el globo ocular, y me gustaría saber si puede ser heredado, ya sabes, investigarlo como una contribución a la ciencia y al conocimiento de la humanidad― decía la pelinegra en tono un tanto sensual mientras deslizaba su dedo índice por el pecho del joven quien estaba más sonrojado y nervioso que nunca al ver como su sensei se le acercaba cada vez más al rostro― ¿Qué dices? ¿Me ayudaras con ese pequeño experimento? ―preguntó Hebiko peligrosamente cerca del rubio quien no creyó poder resistir los encantos de su profesora por más tiempo.

― Naruto se hace tarde para la clase de economía― llegó diciendo Inoichi haciendo que Naruto quisiera llorar de la emoción, tan pronto como escucho que lo llamaban salió como alma que sella el shinigami dejando a Hebiko sola en el laboratorio de clases con el ceño fruncido y haciendo puchero por no haber podido convencer al rubio poseedor de esos ojos que tanto le intrigaban.

― Un día lograre que aceptes Naruto Uzumaki ¡o me dejo de llamar Hebiko Tachibana! ― decía la pelinegra entusiasmada mientras que a los alumnos que entraban les rodaba una gota de sudor por la sien al ver el comportamiento de su maestra y su extraña obsesión con el rubio de ojos raros.

…

Mientras tanto con nuestro héroe y su rubio amigo…

Naruto respiraba agitadamente y con los ojos abiertos como platos mientras caminaba al lado de un muy divertido Inoichi.

― Casi no llegas― recriminó el poseedor del Rinnegan al ojicafe quien trataba de disimular su risa al recordar la situación de su amigo.

― En mi defensa muchos, matarían por estar en tu lugar. No todos los días la profesora más sexy te pide que la ayudes a tener un hijo― se excusó el otro rubio encogiéndose de hombros.

― ¡¿Quién dijo algo sobre tener hijos?! ―preguntó Naruto exaltado y sonrojado.

― ¿Y cómo crees que iba a probar que tus ojos se heredan? ¿Con una muestra de sangre y un matraz? ―preguntó Inoichi sarcástico.

― ¿Tal vez? ― preguntó Naruto como si fuera un niño inocente haciendo que su amigo se palmeara la frente.

― Creo que deberé prestarte algunas de mis ovas triple x para que veas cómo se trae un niño al mundo― comentó el Yamanaka con algo de decepción haciendo que Naruto se tensara por eso.

― ¡No te pases! ¡Yo no soy ningún pervertido! ― recrimino Naruto con enfado pero se calló cuando vio que dos muy conocidas fujoshis se les quedaban viendo muy interesadas.

― ¡Pues si no quieres no te presto mis ovas yuri! ― dijo Inoichi casi gritando para que lo escucharan las chicas quienes inmediatamente perdieron el interés en ellos. Ambos rubios suspiraron de alivio al ver eso pues una vez más pudieron salvar su dignidad.

― Eso estuvo cerca― dijo Naruto caminando lo más rápido posible para por fin llegar a clase de economía. Nuevamente cruzaron miradas y luego entraron al aula donde todos volvieron a quedárseles viendo.

― Buenos días, Inoichi, Naruto― dijo el profesor Karashi Hatake quien vestía una camisa de botones manga corta color beige prensada y unos pantalones color caqui además de unos zapatos negros, lo más raro de ese sensei es que desde siempre llevaba puesta una máscara quirúrgica la cual nunca se quitaba. Además Karashi era el tipo de profesor que preferiría leer sus "libros secretos" como los llamaba antes que dar clase y raras veces como ese día llegaba antes que sus alumnos por lo que algunos se asombraron que hubiese llegado temprano ese día. Otro dato interesante de Karashi es que al igual que Naruto tenía heterocromia, solo que él lo tenía en el ojo izquierdo el cual era rojo con tres manchas similares a tomoes alrededor de la pupila, por lo general trataba de tapárselo con su cabello platinado pero de todos modos se le notaba.

― Buenos días sensei― contestaron ambos rubios yéndose a sentar lo más cerca por su Daisuke trataba de burlarse de alguno de los dos.

― Hoy vamos a ver sobre el desarrollo socioeconómico que ha sufrido nuestra sociedad a lo largo de las últimas tres décadas― dijo el sensei con una voz perezosa que hizo que algunos se durmieran de solo escuchar el titulo del tema.

―Sensei, siendo sincero, ¿Para qué nos va a servir aprender toda esa basura? ― preguntó Daisuke de forma altanera.

― Para no terminar siendo un pobre diablo viviendo debajo de un puente como lo veo en su futuro joven Daisuke― respondió Karashi callándole la boca al Uchiha y haciendo reír a algunos.

― ¿Dije algo gracioso, caricatura loca? ― preguntó el pelinegro mirando a su primo quien se reía de él como si no le importara que estuviera ahí.

― No, pero tu estupidez es algo muy gracioso― comentó el rubio con una amable sonrisa que hizo que Daisuke quisiera caerle a golpes, pero tuvo que contenerse sino quería que lo mandaran a detención.

― Entonces supongo que podrías iluminarnos con tu conocimiento, ya que te crees tan listo― propuso el ojinegro con clara intención de dejar en ridículo a su primo.

Naruto solo se paró y pasó al frente de la clase ante la atónita mirada de algunos a quienes les costaba creer que Naruto se hubiese vuelto tan osado de la noche a la mañana. Naruto se aclaro la garganta y comenzó con una exposición sobre el desarrollo socioeconómico hablando con una maestría digna de un catedrático, incluso Karashi pensó que él podría quitarle el trabajo pues a pesar de decir lo mismo que él, Naruto lo hacía sin pizca de pereza e incluso algunos le hacían preguntas sobre su discurso mientras otros anotaban los datos más interesantes. Media hora después Naruto finalizó con su exposición dejando a varios con la boca abierta, incluso Daisuke tuvo que aceptar que lo hizo medianamente bien.

Inoichi por su parte se reía en su asiento pues lo que nadie del salón sabía era que Naruto era bastante bueno con los números, exposiciones o cualquier cosa que tuviese que ver con historia de los negocios y en especial, el desarrollo socioeconómico ¿Por qué? Nadie lo sabía, pero desde pequeño leía y leía libros de ese tipo hasta que descubrió que los números se le daban de maravilla― (Pobres ingenuos) ― pensaba el rubio ojicafe al ver la cara de molestia de Daisuke quien obviamente no sabía de la afición de su primo con todo lo que tuviera que ver con negocios y números.

― Espero que les haya gustado mi exposición― dijo Naruto y se fue a sentar a su pupitre no sin antes chocar los cinco con Inoichi.

― Okey, eso fue increíblemente interesante y educativo― dijo Karashi sorprendido por el conocimiento de su alumno― como su compañero ya explico todo lo que yo iba a decirles hoy pueden tomar un receso lo que queda de la clase― agregó el sensei y saco su amado libro secreto el cual había sido forrado con papel negro para que nadie supiera de que se trataba pero muchos lo intuían.

― ¿Y ya decidiste que cosplay vas a llevar para la convención de dentro de dos meses? ― preguntó Inoichi a Naruto quien se puso a pensar en eso pero por más que pensaba nada se le ocurría pues era la primera vez que llegaría de cosplay y quería dar buena impresión.

― No, no lo he decidido aun, ¿Tu de que vas a ir? ― preguntó Naruto a lo que Inoichi también se puso a pensar pero tampoco se había decidido y deberían de comenzar cuando mucho en un mes para poder prepararlo todo.

― Ni idea, pero creo que algo se me tiene que ocurrir― contestó Inoichi con algo de molestia, tenían planeado ir a esa convención desde hace más de seis meses porque según habían leído sería realmente e incluso llegaría a la convención Tite Kubo el autor de Bleach y ambos querían que les firmara sus volúmenes especiales del manga además de que les firmara sus mascaras de Hollows.

La hora paso tranquilamente sin más molestias por parte de Daisuke y ambos se pusieron a pensar en que cosplays ponerse, en un principio pensaron en ir de Kira Izuru para Inoichi y de Ichigo Kurosaki para Naruto, pero al final se arrepintieron pues querían ponerse algo más impactante que dejara apantallados a todos los que llegaran a la convención. Luego de un rato por fin volvió a tocar la campana que anunciaba por fin el almuerzo.

Naruto e Inoichi salieron rápidamente para no tener que hacer cola pues los últimos a veces se quedaban sin qué comer por lo que debieron ser rápidos para llegar.

― ¡Ya casi llegamos! ― gritó Naruto al ver la puerta del comedor y a los demás alumnos correr para no quedarse sin comer, y justo cuando iban a llegar unos tipos se pusieron en la entrada para seguramente pararles la entrada pues eran de los mismos que habían golpeado a Naruto el día anterior.

― ¡No creas que van a entrar loquito! ― dijo uno sonriente y abriendo las piernas para evitar que Naruto se colara.

― ¡Inoichi, maniobra de los Inazuma Eleven! ― ordenó Naruto y justo cuando los bravucones iban a sujetarlos ambos rubios se tiraron al piso y pasaron por debajo de ellos haciendo una barrida de futbol, y ambos pasaron pateándoles las bolas a los bravucones los cuales cayeron al suelo por el dolor. Cuando lograron pasar ambos rubios se levantaron rápidamente y corrieron para formarse en la fila. Todo sucedió como en cámara lenta y justo cuando unos alumnos del curso de al lado iban a formarse ambos rubios saltaron y se les adelantaron siendo por primera vez los primeros en la fila lo cual significaba que podrían tomar lo que mejor se viera, no es que la comida fuera mala, pero se sentía genial poder seleccionar lo que se te diera la gana primero que todos.

― ¡Lo logramos! ― gritaron Naruto e Inoichi chocando los cinco.

― ¡Nos vamos a vengar! ― dijeron los bravucones aun tirados en el piso.

― ¡Se lo merecen por imbéciles! ― les gritó Naruto dejándoles la quijada en el piso a la mayoría ya que al parecer Naruto había llegado al colegio teniendo un ataque de osadía o estaba drogado.

― Ahora a elegir la comida― dijo Inoichi y ambos se pusieron a elegir lo que mejor se veía haciendo que algunos se molestaran pues les habían llevado las cosas que ellos querían. Luego ambos rubios se fueron a sentar en una mesa que estaba sola.

…

Mientras tanto en la sala de descanso de los profesores…

Hebiko se veía algo decaída mientras comía su almuerzo y continuamente suspiraba. Nuevamente su plan de convencer a Naruto de que la dejara estudiarlo fracasó miserablemente, por más que se lo preguntaba no tenía ni idea de porque se negaba tanto, si solo quería unas muestras de sangre y tal vez de otra cosa, pero tampoco es como si quisiera arrancarle los ojos. Hebiko se puso a fantasear con un premio nobel por un gran aporte al mundo de la biología relacionado con los ojos de Naruto y su extraña heterocromia. Pero se volvió a desilusionar al darse cuenta de que él jamás dejaría que lo estudiase, no por las buenas al menos.

― ¿Qué le pasara a Hebiko-san? ― preguntó un sensei castaño de ojos negros quien vestía una camisa polo azul prensada y un pantalón color negro además de unos zapatos cafés cuyo nombre era Ikuma.

― No lo sé, pero te apuesto mil ryo a que tiene que ver con Naruto Uzumaki― dijo Karashi quien se conocía bien la fascinación que tenia la sexy pelinegra por los ojos del joven Uzumaki y lo mucho que deseaba estudiarlos.

― Acepto la apuesta― dijo Ikuma inocentemente pues era un nuevo maestro y aun no conocía a los demás por lo que le pareció de lo más extraño y surrealista que ella estuviera así por un estudiante.

Karashi se acerco a Hebiko quien no le prestó mucha atención y siguió comiendo su almuerzo pensando en cómo convencer a Naruto para que al menos le dejara verlos bien de cerca.

― ¿Qué sucede Hebiko-san? ― preguntó el peliplata como quien no quiere la cosa― ¿Naruto la rechazó otra vez? ― preguntó haciendo que la pelinegra suspirara.

―Ese niño es muy malo por no dejarme estudiarlo― comentó haciendo un puchero bastante adorable.

― ¿Y porque no me estudia a mi? Yo también tengo heterocromia― preguntó ilusionado el ojinegro haciendo que Hebiko se pusiera a examinar su ojo izquierdo muy cerca de su rostro lo que hizo sonrojar al peliplata pues la mujer era muy hermosa y bien dotada por lo que muchos matarían por estar en su misma situación.

― Nah, es heterocromia normal, eso no me interesa― respondió Hebiko e inmediatamente perdió el interés en Karashi y se puso a comer su almuerzo nuevamente ignorando al pobre sensei de desarrollo socioeconómico quien se deprimió por haber fracasado miserablemente en su intento de hacer que la más buena de las profesoras mostrara interés en él, pero feliz de que pudiera ganarle mil ryo al ingenuo de Ikuma quien solo bufo molesto y le dio la suma estipulada a Karashi quien se alegro de golpe al ver su dinero.

― Tramposo― murmuro Ikuma al verse burlado por su compañero de trabajo-

― Es tu culpa por no apostar sobre seguro― dijo Karashi encogiéndose de hombros haciendo rabiar al castaño quien maldecía su suerte y a su compañero.

― (¿Qué podría hacer para que aceptara?) ― se puso a pensar la maestra hasta que se le ocurrió algo y felizmente siguió con su almuerzo con un buen plan en mente.

Las próximas clases fueron de arte, donde Naruto hizo una gran pintura de él mismo pero con una especie de llamas naranja cubriéndolo además de tener varios tatuajes sobre su ropa y una especie de bandana en la frente mientras estaba en la frente de un enorme zorro gigante, o eso fue lo que le pareció a todos porque lo que realmente pintó Naruto fue a su antecesor en el modo bijuu durante la guerra. Al principio quiso hacer algo convencional pero luego le llegó a la mente ese estilo tan genial de su antepasado y no pudo resistirse a pintarlo sobre su lienzo y como todo otaku que se respete le había quedado genial pues pasaba varias horas al día dibujando para cumplir su sueño de poder hacer un manga algún día. De más está decir que todos quedaron impresionados con la pintura de Naruto pues se veía bastante realista además de que la había hecho en muy poco tiempo y tenía una alta calidad de detalle haciendo que incluso Inoichi se molestara por no dibujar tan bien.

La próxima clase fue de contabilidad donde nuevamente Naruto se lucio completando rápidamente una gran cantidad de procesos financieros que el profesor le puso como castigo por hablar con Inoichi, nuevamente Naruto se había lucido en la clase y todos se preguntaban si no habría hecho pacto con laguna entidad desconocida, o si realmente siempre fue así de bueno, pero algo era seguro, estaba molestando a Daisuke y a los demás abusivos del colegio por dejarlos en ridículo intencionalmente. Pero decidieron que se las cobrarían a la salida. Al final de la clase el profesor felicitó a Naruto por su desempeño y por su cambio de look.

Ese día Naruto dejó a todos con la boca abierta por su aparente nueva personalidad y dejó a más de alguno con dolor tanto físico como emocional.

― ¡Que buen día! ― dijo feliz el rubio dirigiéndose hacia la salida donde Inoichi seguramente lo estaba esperando para irse a casa y decidir qué cosplay llevar a la convención.

― ¡Naruto-kun! ¡Al fin te encuentro! ― dijo una voz a espaldas del rubio la cual identifico inmediatamente y camino un poco más rápido fingiendo que no había oído. Desgraciadamente no caminó tan rápido como creyó pues fue alcanzado y sujetado del hombro por Hebiko quien lo metió a una aula vacía que quedaba cerca.

― ¿Q-q-q-que quiere H-H-Hebiko-sensei? ― preguntó el rubio bastante desconfiado recordando lo que había pasado en la mañana.

― ¡Ya encontré la manera de que aceptes que estudie tu heterocromia! ― dijo la pelinegra emocionada haciendo que Naruto se pusiera aun más nervioso.

― ¿Y que piensa hacer? ― preguntó el rubio a sabiendas de que n lle gustaría oír la respuesta.

― Pues, pienso darte algo que muchos quieren de mi y que aun no doy― respondió algo tímida y con una risita muy linda que sacó de balance al rubio recordando lo que le dijo Inoichi sobre tener n hijo con la profesora, y más imaginándose "el proceso" ¿A qué rayos se estaría refiriendo?

― ¿E-e-e-enserio? ― Naruto no tenía ni idea de a lo que se refería la profesora pero sabía que muy seguramente no le gustaría, o quizás le gustaría demasiado.

―Sí, la verdad no creas que no lo he notado, y sé que tu también lo quieres ― dijo la sensei en su habitual tono sensual haciendo sonrojar fuertemente al rubio quien tuvo pensamientos nada santos con su profesora.

― L-l-l-le j-j-juro que y-yo no…― Naruto no pudo terminar su oración porque Hebiko se puso el dedo índice en los labios.

―No digas nada Naruto-kun, si tú me ayudas con mi investigación sobre tu anomalía genética yoo…― la sensei comenzó a acercarse al oído de su alumnio quien se puso cada vez mas rojo y le dijo― te daré un diez en química― finalizó la pelinegra sonriendo dulcemente haciendo sentir a Naruto como un vil degenerado.

― ¿Era eso? ― preguntó tranquilo el pobre ojimorado.

― Si, ¿Pues tu que creías, pillín? ―dijo la ojiamarilla con un tono burlón en sus palabras haciendo que el pobre rubio casi se desmayara por eso― Entonces ¿Qué dices? ― preguntó la mujer muy ilusionada.

Naruto se lo pensó un rato y la verdad no parecía tan mala idea, nada malo pasaría si solo miraba sus ojos sin hacer algún experimento raro, pero de todos modos tenía que pensárselo y aclarar algunos puntos con ella pero eso sería otro día porque ya debía irse, además no quería que los encontraran así y pensaran mal de ambos, incluso siendo tan rara Hebiko no era mala persona por lo que sería malo si la hallaban sola, con un alumno y proponiéndole que la dejara estudiarlo.

― Está bien sensei, ¡pero! Yo pondré mis condiciones― advirtió el rubio haciendo sentir muy feliz a su sensei quien lo abrazo y le besó la mejilla muy emocionada para luego irse y dejarlo solo en el aula.

Luego de un rato Naruto salió del aula y se dirigió a la salida donde no encontró a Inoichi por lo que pensó que ya se había ido y decidió irse él solo.

― ¡Naruto! ― gritó una de las compañeras de Naruto quien se veía muy agitada, la reconocía porque era amiga de Inoichi y a veces se juntaban para hacer la tarea.

― ¿Qué sucede? ― preguntó el poseedor del Rinnegan teniendo un mal presentimiento.

― ¡Es Inoichi-kun! ¡Los matones del tercer año lo están golpeando a dos calles de aquí! ― gritó alterada chica y Naruto no perdió el tiempo, salió corriendo a toda velocidad para ir en auxilio de su mejor amigo y cuando llegó al lugar que le había dicho la chica pudo ver a Inoichi siendo golpeado por cuatro sujetos además de los tipos quienes les quisieron tapar la pasada al comedor. Al parecer si cumplieron su amenaza, además de ellos estaban varios de los estudiantes del colegio observando y grabando la golpiza sin intentar detenerla.

― ¡¿Te gusta esto imbécil?! ― preguntó uno de ellos a un muy golpeado Inoichi quien no cesaba en su intento de librarse de uno de los matones que lo tenían sujetado por lo hombros.

― ¡¿Y dónde está tu amiguito el loco?! ― preguntó otro dándole un puñetazo a Inoichi directo en el estomago.

― ¡Aquí estoy! ― gritó Naruto dándole un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla haciendo que cayera pesadamente al suelo y dejándolo fuera de combate.

― ¡Creí que no vendrías a parar la pelea! ― dijo Inoichi dándole un cabezazo al tipo que lo tenía agarrado rompiéndole la nariz y haciendo que lo soltara.

― ¡Un verdadero amigo no para la pelea! ¡Llega con un golpe al bastardo que golpea a su amigo! ― dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa, la pelea de verdad que lo estaba emocionando y más cuando a su mente volvieron los recuerdos de su antepasado luchando contra tipos más fuertes que él por lo que no sintió miedo de pelear, la verdad lo estaba emocionando.

― ¡Bien dicho compañero! ― gritó Inoichi dándole una patada en el estomago al tipo que lo tenía agarrado.

― ¡¿Creen que pueden ganarnos?! ¡Somos más! ― preguntó furioso uno de los tipos para atemorizarlos pero lejos de atemorizarlos parecía que los estaba emocionando aun más.

― ¡Esto se va a poner bueno! ―dijo uno de los espectadores.

Todos estaban sorprendidos viendo como Naruto e Inoichi se agarraban a golpes con los de tercer año, la vedad parecía que iban a ganar los mayores pero los rubios no se rindieron y comenzaron a golpearlos con todo lo que tenían. Por un momento los de tercero volvieron a tomar la delantera, pero Naruto seguía sin rendirse y luego de una hora de golpes Naruto e Inoichi pudieron vencer a los bravucones de tercer año.

― ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡ESTO FUE GENIAL! ― gritó Naruto acostado en el suelo con varios golpes en todo el rostro.

― ¡NUNCA ME SENTÍ TAN VIVO! ― comentó Inoichi en las mismas que su amigo.

Al final los espectadores se largaron y dejaron a ambos rubios ahí tirados los cuales luego de un rato se levantaron y se fueron a sus casas ayudándose el uno al otro y con una gran sonrisa.

Sin ninguna duda ese sería un día que nadie olvidaría. El día en que Naruto Uzumaki se volvió alguien nuevo y mejorado.

**Hasta aquí!**

**Espero les haya gustado el cap. Sé que les hubier gustado que describiera mas la pelea, pero les prometo que en el próximo capitulo Naruto se la va a contar a Shukaku y a Kurama además de que va a comenzar el entrenaminto de Naruto.**

**¡Aviso!**

**Bueno, hoy no voy a contestar a los reviews por una simple razón. A los que dejaron un OC quiro decirles que ya he decidido algunos de los que van a aparecer, pero la verdad otros postearon OC algo exagerados, te hablo a ti Sanada el tengu, no te ofendas pero cuando pedí OC, lo que quería era un OC humano, por ejemplo alguien completamente normal, ósea un estudiante promedio, alguien quien podría convertirse en un héroe y entrenar con Naruto y los demás. Por eso, voy a darles una oportunidad a todos para que vuelvan a postear sus OC y que esta vez los dejen mas descritos porque la verdad hubieron algunos que me dieron OC algo incompletos, para que no se confundan quiero que lo hagan así:**

**Nombre completo del OC:**

**Personaje en el que está basado:**

**Apariencia física:**

**Personalidad:**

**Historia (no les pido mucho, solo un poco y que sea lo mas importante):**

**Cosas que le gustan:**

**Cosas que le digustan:**

**Otra cosa, no hagan a su OC como alguien súper cool que es el mas buena onda que se pueda conocer, háganlos lo más reales que se pueda y yo les aseguro que la historia va a quedar genial con sus OC, incluso pueden ponerles pequeñas adicciones o problemas psicológicos, problemas de familia. Puede ser lo que ustedes quieran, los mejores OC van a aparecer en la historia. Para finalizar solo van a ser siete los OC que se van a poder integrar a la historia- **

**¡Así que ya saben! **

**¡Hagan sus OC lo mejor que puedan!**

**P.D: Sanada, no te ofendas, pero si no te molesta pienso usar tu OC en un crossover que voy a hacer luego.**

**Se despide Payaso Coronado**

**Hasta la proximaaa!**


	4. Chapter 4: Entrenamiento

**La leyenda de Naruto **

**Capitulo 4: **Entrenamiento.

**¡AVISO!**

**Los OC para la historia ya fueron elegidos y aunque aun estoy viendo cómo los meto en la historia, algunos ya están dentro, pero les advierto que cambié algunas cosas para hacerlos un poco más reales porque todo el mundo me dijo que sus OCs odiaban a los bravucones, ¿De verdad conocen a alguien que los ame? Me pareció que todos querían que su OC fuera algo así como el salvador de Naruto e Inoichi durante una pelea y la verdad eso es algo trillado, además muchos me dijeron que sus oc también odiaban a la gente pre juiciosa cuando todo el mundo lo es, no lo nieguen, porque todos alguna vez tuvimos pre juicios hacia alguna cosa. Así que pasa no hacer las cosas aburridas y meterlos todos desde un principio, decidí que sus OC van a aparecer mediante se desarrolle la historia, por lo que algunos saldrán más rápido que otros, pero no se preocupen, que sus OCs van a tener buenas introducciones, algunas más graciosas que otras pero bueno, además de que me esforzare para que sean originales y nada cliché como ustedes estaban pensando. Pero luego de tanta bondad llega el mal, por lo que no les voy a decir que OCs van a aparecer para dejarlos en suspenso (Soy el diablo MUAJAJAJAJAJA XDDDDDDD). Una última cosa antes de irme, la verdad yo esperaba OCs más variados, no lo tomen mal, sus OCs tienen buena presentación y son interesantes, pero se basaron en personajes más principales, parte de mi todavía esperaba ver a alguien haciendo un OC de Kisame XDDDD, Konan, Deidara u otro Akatsuki o de algún marionetista e incluso esperaba que alguno dejara un OC que fuera villano (Sé que les pedí héroes, pero aun así no perdían nada con intentar), que fueran más variados , pero bueno así están bien, aunque la verdad como dos personas me dieron un OC basado en Itachi al final tuve que elegir a uno, lo siento por el otro. Para finalizar quiero decirles que este va a ser un long fic por lo que no en todos los caps va a haber violencia, o entrenamiento. Pero aun así no van a ser caps aburridos, además de que alguno de sus OC podría aparecer en cualquier momento, ya sea en el cap diez así como en el cap veinte o cuarenta, porque como ya les dije, no quiero que su introducción se vea forzada, este fic empezó en el primer año de preparatoria de Naruto por lo que incluso algún OC podría aparecer en el segundo o incluso tercer año como estudiante de intercambio, aunque tratare de que no sea así para que no deban esperar demasiado para ver a sus OCs en acción. En cuanto a los que no pasaron no se preocupen, pensé que tal vez podría usar sus OCs como personajes temporales en alguna saga por lo que estense atentos ya que en cualquier momento podría aparecer su OC.**

**En fin, no los distraigo más y mejor los dejo con el cap de una buena vez:**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto yo solo uso a los personajes con el fin de entretener

―Bueno, aquí nos despedimos compañero― dijo Inoichi soltándose del agarre de Naruto quien le había ayudado a llegar hasta su casa. El pobre Inoichi tenía un labio partido y un ojo morado además de varios moretones en todo el cuerpo y en especial el rostro.

― Nos vemos mañana― dijo Naruto despidiéndose de su rubio amigo quien entró a su casa cojeando de la pierna derecha. Naruto en cambio estaba mejor pues había podido esquivar algunos golpes pues no estaba tan golpeado como su amigo pero igual tenía un ojo morado y algunos moretones.

― Solo espero que no quieran vengarse por lo de hoy― comentó Inoichi antes de cerrar la puerta.

― Ojala― respondió el poseedor del Rinnegan marchándose de la casa de su amigo y siguió caminando con rumbo a su casa― Bueno, a dejar esto para irme al entrenamiento― murmuró el rubio.

…

En casa se encontraba Hitomi en la sala haciendo tranquilamente su tarea y pensando en qué demonios le habría pasado a Naruto para haber tenido ese cambio de la nada. Según lo que le había escuchado tuvo una especie de impulso de valor durante todo el día además de que se había peleado con los bravucones del tercer año, que eran los típicos sujetos con los que no había que meterse y encima su hermano mismo le dijo que entre Naruto e Inoichi les habían dado una paliza que los dejó inconscientes.

― ¿Qué le habrá pasado a ese dobe? ― se preguntó la pelinegra apoyando el bolígrafo en sus labios.

― Ya llegué― avisó Naruto entrando por la puerta y subiendo a su habitación sin siquiera prestarle atención a su prima.

― (Mmmm, ¿será que podría investigar?) ― pensó Hitomi con una perversa, si encontraba drogas o algo así podría meterlo en problemas y quizás su padrastro lo mandaría a la escuela militar, por fin podrían deshacerse de él, ahora solo debía esperar a que se metiera al baño para esculcar sus cosas sin que se diera cuenta. Tenía que ser rápida y precisa, sabía que Naruto no salía los martes por lo que cuando fuera a bañarse sería su única oportunidad por lo que se apresuró a subir a su habitación y apenas dejó entrecerrada la puerta para no hacer ruido al entrar, para su suerte la habitación de Naruto era contigua a la suya y su primo tendría que pasar por su puerta para llegar a la del baño que quedaba hasta el fondo del pasillo, justo al lado de la habitación de su hermano.

…

― Demonios, sí que me dieron una paliza― exclamó Naruto al quitarse la camisa y ver los varios moretones que tenía en el tórax― En fin, hora de darse un merecido baño― dijo quitándose el resto de la ropa y cubriéndose con una toalla para luego salir hacia el baño para darse una ducha rápida e irse a comenzar con su entrenamiento.

…

Mientras tanto Hitomi observó como una silueta pasaba frente a su puerta deduciendo en el acto que era su primo, una vez que se aseguró de que Naruto entró al baño rápidamente salió de su habitación y se metió en la de Naruto.

La habitación de Naruto no era muy grande ni tenía muchas cosas, apenas una cama, un ropero grande, una mesa de noche y un escritorio donde tenía una computadora algo vieja además de un televisor de pantalla plana de cincuenta pulgadas en la pared cortesía de su abuelo paterno, cosa que podría ser lo más impresionante que había en su habitación.

― Muy bien, ahora a buscar entre su ropa― susurró la ojinegra y acto seguido abrió uno a uno los cajones de su primo buscando algo que lo incriminara. Pero para su desgracia estaba limpio, al menos por ahora.

― Demonios aquí no hay nada― murmuró Hitomi con frustración, hasta que se le ocurrió buscar en su mochila, pero al igual que en el ropero, tampoco había nada― Sé que ocultas algo dobe, y no pararé hasta encontrarlo― dijo decidida y se puso a buscar en los cajones de su mesa de noche, pero lo único que encontró fue un cuaderno de dibujo el cual se puso a hojear para ver que había ahí y se encontró con múltiples dibujos de Naruto y su difunta tía Hana― Vaya que tiene talento― comentó la pequeña Uchiha, aunque no le gustara debía de admitir que su primo era muy buen artista, pero dejó de pensar en eso y mejor se puso a buscar debajo de la cama donde lo único que encontró fue ropa interior lo que le dio un poco de asco y… curiosidad, por lo que tomo uno de los bóxers de su primo y se puso a examinarlo sin percatarse de que un par de ojos la observaban con curiosidad y malicia.

― Parece que tenemos una pervertida― dijo un muy divertido Naruto grabando con su celular a su prima sosteniendo en sus manos su ropa interior.

― ¡KYYYAAAAAAAAAHHH! ― gritó Hitomi al verse descubierta y tirando el bóxer de su primo hacia cualquier lugar.

― ¡No es lo que crees! ― se apresuró a decir la Uchiha viéndose acorralada.

― Seguro que no― dijo el rubio con ironía―me pregunto ¿Qué dirían todos si vieran este video? ― se preguntó Naruto con la más maligna sonrisa posible.

― ¡N-n-n-n-n-n-no t-t-t-te atrev-v-v-v-verias! ― dijo Hitomi tartamudeando y con un gran sonrojo además de un ataque de nervios de campeonato.

― ¿Y por qué no debería? ― preguntó Naruto haciendo puchero― sería un tema de conversación muy divertido― agregó con una sonrisa de maldad en su más puro estado.

― ¡No por favor, si lo haces me arruinaras la vida! ― contestó la Uchiha al borde del colapso― ¡Te daré lo que sea, pero borra eso! ― imploró sin saber en qué lío se había metido.

― Con que lo que sea ¿Eh? ― dijo Naruto con una maldad impropia de él, o eso era lo que creía, pero la vida le estaba dando una oportunidad de torturar a su "querida" primita de todas las que le había hecho y desde luego que no iba a desaprovechar semejante oportunidad de fastidiarla. Con mucha paciencia comenzó a pulsar la pantalla de su celular y luego lo puso en su escritorio― Creo que ya sé lo que quiero― musitó mirando fijamente a su prima quien tuvo un mal presentimiento. Naruto en un rápido y hábil movimiento la tomó por la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo que solo estaba cubierto por una toalla.

― ¡¿Q-q-q-q-q-q-q-q-que haces?! ― preguntó la ojinegra atemorizada.

― Tu dijiste que me darías lo que fuera…― respondió Naruto de forma seductora―y te quiero a ti― susurró en su oreja dejando a Hitomi asustada y sonrojada. Hitomi se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se separó bruscamente de Naruto cruzándole su ya de por sí maltratado rostro con una sonora bofetada.

― ¡Ni se te ocurra volver a hacer algo así! ― chilló Hitomi con un sonrojo de campeonato y una expresión furiosa.

― Ni tú te metas a mi habitación a olisquear mi ropa― dijo Naruto en tono retador haciendo sonrojar a su prima.

― ¡E-e-e-eso no es cierto! ― exclamó tratando inútilmente de recuperar su dignidad.

― Claro que no, campeona― exclamó el rubio levantando el pulgar con una expresión inmutable.

― ¡Maldito dobe mentiroso! ― masculló molesta antes de salir del cuarto azotando la puerta para luego correr y recluirse en su cuarto no sin antes cerrar la puerta con pestillo.

― Jejeje, eso le enseñará a no meterse en mi habitación ―comentó Naruto con algo de malicia ― bueno, ya es hora de rime al entrenamiento― dijo ya recuperado de su ataque de risa para luego vestirse y marcharse de su casa para internarse en el bosque donde comenzaría su entrenamiento.

― dobe mentiroso, dobe mentiroso, dobe mentiroso― murmuraba Hitomi en su cuarto en medio de un pequeño ataque de pánico recordando lo que había sucedido hacia pocos minutos en la habitación de Naruto ¿Realmente ella husmeó en su ropa interior por gusto? Bueno, quizás no debió de haberlo hecho ¿Sería que su dobe primo tenía razón y se estaba volviendo una pervertida? ¡No! ¡Eso jamás! Seguro era culpa del dobe que ella se hubiera descontrolado, ¡Sí! Eso era, de alguna forma controló su mente para que pensara que estaba bien besarlo ¿Verdad? ―Dobe maldito― murmuró la pelinegra con odio y un sonrojo enorme, de pronto recordó algo que había olvidado y es que no borró el video del celular de Naruto por lo que en esos momentos la tenía en sus manos―Mierda, no borré el video― susurró dándose una palmada en la frente.

…

Mientras tanto Kurama y Shukaku esperaban pacientemente a que Naruto llegara.

― ¿Realmente crees que venga? ― preguntó Shukaku quien estaba echado en el suelo esperando a que Naruto llegara, o Kurama desistiera de esperarlo.

― Claro que si, ¿Por qué no vendría? ― respondió el zorro como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

― No sé, tal vez porque tiene hora y media de retraso además de que un zorro demonio y un mapache de arena estuvieron hablando con él, no lo culparía si jamás volviera a verlo― explicó el mapache dándose la vuelta.

― Él vendrá― musitó Kurama con una sonrisa confiada. Luego de media hora ambos comenzaron a escuchar pisadas y por el olor dedujeron que esa Naruto quien al fin llegaba.

― Buenas― dijo Naruto apareciendo de entre la maleza.

― Llegas tarde― dijo Kurama mirando al recién llegado, pero se sorprendió de los moretones que tenía y dedujo que había estado en una pelea― ¿Qué demonios te pasó? ― preguntó a sabiendas de la respuesta.

―Jeje, lo siento por llegar tarde. Lo que pasó es que unos bravucones del tercer año atacaron a un amigo, me metí y terminamos muy golpeados― respondió el rubio con una sonrisa nerviosa― ¡Pero ganamos! ― se apresuró a decir inflando su lastimado pecho.

― Es bueno oír eso― dijo Kurama con una afilada sonrisa, al menos ese mocoso ya estaba saliendo del hoyo en el que estaba―Bueno da igual, es hora de comenzar con tu entrenamiento― agregó comenzando a caminar hacia un claro en el bosque que usarían para entrenar a Naruto.

― ¿Y qué vamos a hacer hoy? ― preguntó Naruto una vez estuvieron en el campo de entrenamiento.

― Para empezar vamos a liberar tu chakra― respondió Kurama a lo que Naruto lo miro como si no entendiera nada.

― ¿Y por qué esta sellado? ― preguntó Naruto curioso.

― es simple. Los bijuu sellamos el chakra de la humanidad hace milenios― comentó Shukaku.

― ¿Eh? ¿Y eso por qué? ―atinó a preguntar Naruto sin entender por qué habían hecho algo así.

― Eso pasó cuando las personas olvidaron la paz por la que tanto lucharon tu antepasados y se metieron en un sinfín de luchas absurdas por demostrar quién era más fuerte. Incluso usaron a varios de nuestros hermanos como armas de destrucción masiva por lo que tuvimos que vivir ocultos para que quisieran aprovechar nuestro poder. Pero hubo un momento en que sus luchas llegaron cada vez más lejos hasta que comenzaron a volverse bestias salvajes en vez de personas. Y fue cuando decidimos actuar, con ayuda de otro de tus antepasados y entre todos los bijuus logramos usar una técnica que sellaría el uso de chakra para todo el mundo, además de que ese sello se pasaría de generación en generación y es por eso que debemos liberar tu chakra, aunque con la demostración de ayer me doy cuenta de que o tienes demasiado chakra, o el sello se ha debilitado― explicó el zorro a lo que Naruto se quedó con la boca abierta, si bien sabía que los bijuus eran fuertes, jamás pensó que podrían privar a toda la humanidad de usar su propia energía vital. Aunque eso le preocupaba pues si el sello comenzaba a debilitarse otras personas podrían acceder al uso de chakra y solo Dios sabría qué bien o mal podrían hacer.

― Vaya eso es increíble― murmuró Naruto aun con la boca abierta.

― Desgraciadamente sellar su chakra no sirvió de mucho, al final terminaron encontrando peores formas de matarse― comentó Kurama dando un pesado suspiro, le daba rabia de solo pensar en las atrocidades que habían hecho los humanos usando su amada tecnología.

― Bueno comencemos― dijo el mapache de arena y junto con Kurama formaron brazos de chakra y arena que usaron para trazar sellos.

― ¡Arte de las bestias con colas: Liberar! ― exclamaron ambos poniendo una de sus "manos" en los las puertas internas de Naruto y así liberando el chakra de Naruto por completo.

El joven rubio por su parte sentía como su energía fluía libremente por su cuerpo, incluso se sentía más vivo, se sentía tan bien que hasta los golpes dejaron de dolerle por la emoción que sentía.

― ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te sientes? ― preguntó Kurama a sabiendas de la respuesta.

Naruto no dijo nada y unió sus manos concentrándose para intentar hacer un ataque que recién se le había ocurrido― ¡Hadouken! ― gritó el rubio poniendo sus manos frente a él como si intentara lanzar alguna clase de ataque. Tanto a Kurama como Shukaku se les inflamó una vena en la frente al ver que Naruto no se estaba tomando las cosas con seriedad.

― ¡ESTO NO ES UN ARCADE! ― gritaron ambos dándole un fuerte puñetazo al rubio que cayó varios metros.

―El gol…pe n-no… era ne…cesario― dijo un adolorido Naruto apenas levantándose del golpe.

― Tomate las cosas con más seriedad entonces― reprochó Kurama aun molesto, al parecer no solo sacó el aspecto de su antepasado sino también su estupidez.

Naruto se repuso rápidamente del golpe y se quedó pensante un rato― ¿Cómo saben lo que es un arcade? ― preguntó con mucha curiosidad.

― Más de una vez nos disfrazamos como humanos para ver cómo iba el mundo y algunas veces fuimos a jugar a los arcades― respondió Shukaku restándole importancia al asunto.

― Y si podían transformarse en humanos ¿Por qué no se quedaron a vivir una vida normal entre nosotros? ― preguntó confundido el ojimorado.

― Lo intentamos una vez, pero esos tales "espiritistas", sentían nuestras poderosas presencias y no nos dejaban en paz por lo que decidimos quedarnos a vivir en el bosque donde casi nadie viene― contestó Kurama con molestia, si bien no era muy partidario de vivir entre humanos, no podía negar que desde que dejaron de usar chakra habían construido cosas muy buenas, aunque otras no tanto.

― En fin dejémonos de plática y comencemos ― exclamó Shukaku poniéndose cómodo en el suelo.

― ¿Y qué me van a enseñar hoy? ― preguntó ilusionado el rubio imaginándose que le enseñarían a hacer algo genial como volar o lanzar rayos de energía de sus manos, típicos pensamientos otakus.

― Lo que vas a hacer hoy es un ejercicio de control de chakra, dependiendo de qué tan rápido lo hagas hasta podrías aprender una técnica― respondió Kurama tranquilamente dejando aun más ilusionado al rubio quien ya se veía venciendo a cien hombres de un puñetazo― puede que no sea fácil por la gran cantidad de chakra que tienes, pero al menos deberías ser capaz de hacer algo tan simple como la sustitución―agregó el bijuu como si nada, después de todo esa era una técnica tan simple que hasta un niño pequeño podría hacer.

― ¡¿En serio tengo mucho chakra?! ― preguntó el poseedor del Rinnegan cada vez más emocionado.

― Pues no es algo así como demasiado, pero es una buena cantidad para empezar― contestó Shukaku estirando las patas.

― Hoy aprenderás a sostener una hoja en tu frente sin usar las manos y para ello emplearas chakra― dijo Kurama en tono virtuoso.

― ¿Solo eso? Que aburrido― expresó el joven Uzumaki haciendo puchero. Él se imaginaba algo mucho más genial por lo que estaba un poco decepcionado.

― Si, eso es lo que harás hoy, al menos por unas dos horas― dijo un molesto Kurama viendo lo precoz que era su alumno― luego de eso te enseñaremos algo de taijutsu básico ― finalizó para luego usar una de sus colas para tomar una hoja de un árbol.

― ¿Y cuando me van a enseñar a usar el rinnegan? ― preguntó no muy convencido de ese ejercicio de la hoja.

― Lo haremos una vez que aprendas a moldear chakra ¿Cómo esperas usar tu poder si no sabes cómo funciona? ― preguntó el mapache haciendo que Naruto entrara en razón.

― Eso tiene sentido― dijo el rubio tomándose el mentón ya que si uno lo veía con más detenimiento, era obvio pensar que no podría usar bien su Rinnegan si no sabía usar la energía que lo impulsaba.

― Bueno como sea, solo ponte esa hoja en la frente y trata de hacer que no se caiga― ordenó el viejo zorro acostándose en el suelo ya que eso podría ir para largo.

― ¿Y cómo se supone que haga eso? ― quiso saber el poseedor del Rinnegan quien no sabía cómo es que debía de mantener esa hoja en su frente.

― Lo único que tienes que hacer es imaginar que acumulas energía en tu frente y la hoja se pegara automáticamente― respondió Shukaku, si bien pudo dar una explicación más detallada, no quería tener que seguir respondiendo las preguntas de Naruto y pensó que esa explicación sería mejor.

― Eres un holgazán― comentó el kyubi viendo la pobre explicación de su hermano― el chakra es la energía vital para cada técnica, el cual es la unión entre la energía física que está presente en cada célula de tu cuerpo y la energía espiritual que se consigue con ejercicio y experiencia. Una vez que ambas energías se combinan se crea el chakra, el cual se canaliza por tu red de chakra que esta por todo tu cuerpo de la misma forma que tu sistema nervioso o cardiovascular, hay muchas formas de canalizarlo pero la más usada es a través de sellos manuales que con el tiempo iras aprendiendo. Por ahora solo concéntrate en aprender a moldear chakra y luego podrás aprender técnicas ninja― finalizó el zorro sintiéndose orgulloso de su conocimiento.

― Eres taaan nerd― comentó Shukaku realmente aburrido.

― ¡Y tu eres un zopenco! ― rugió el zorro dándole un coscorrón.

Naruto rió un poco al ver como se comportaban pero inmediatamente se puso serio. El rubio se puso en pose de ataque, con las rodillas flexionadas, los codos pegados al cuerpo y los puños en el aire (misma pose cuando Goku libera su Ki), se puso la hoja en la frente y trató de acumular chakra en ella para pegar la hoja. Al principio no pudo hacerlo, incluso pasó una hora sin lograr resultados lo cual hizo que se frustrara de sobremanera hasta que luego de otra media hora, la hoja pudo quedarse pegada a su frente, pero solo unos segundos y luego volvió a caer.

― ¡Siiii! ¡Lo logree! ―gritaba Naruto enorgulleciéndose de su progreso que aunque fuera mínimo, era solo un paso más cerca de volverse fuerte y no tener que seguir recibiendo más palizas.

― Sigue intentándolo hasta que consigas más progreso― ordenó el mapache quien se encontraba jugando a las cartas con Kurama para pasar el rato.

― Tu puedes, solo esfuérzate― dijo Kurama mirando fijamente sus cartas sin mirar a Naruto.

― Pues ya que― Naruto solo suspiró y siguió con su tarea.

Otra hora después…

― Maldición― masculló Naruto aun más frustrado que antes ya que no pudo conseguir ningún otro avance.

― Ok, ya es suficiente por hoy― dijo Shukaku rompiendo el silencio que se había instalado desde hacía media hora.

― Mañana seguirás con lo mismo, por hoy descansa― agregó Kurama poniéndose de pie para luego estirarse ya que se sentía bastante entumido.

― ¿No me iban a enseñar taijutsu? ― preguntó Naruto algo molesto.

― Oh cierto, lo había olvidado― musitó el zorro golpeando su palma contra su puño.

― Esa parte la hará Kurama, yo solo puedo enseñarte jutsus de viento y tierra― se apresuró a decir el mapache ya que no quería hacer nada más ese día y prefería echarle el muerto a su hermano.

― Muy bien, solo haz lo que yo―ordenó el kyubi usando un henge para transformarse en un humano. Ahora Kurama parecía un muchacho de unos veinte años, de pelo rojo, ojos rojos con pupila rasgada, piel blanca y usaba un karategi que sumado a su trabajado cuerpo le daba la apariencia de un luchador de artes marciales.

― ¡Wow! ¡Eso es impresionante! ― gritó Naruto muy emocionado al ver el cambio de su sensei, solo esperaba poder hacer algo similar algún día.

― En guardia― ordenó el pelirrojo y el rubio se puso en posición― tu antepasado peleaba como callejero aun cuando mil veces le dije que aprendiera un buen estilo de lucha, pero me asegurare que tu si sepas luchar decentemente― dijo Kurama con el fuego de la decisión brillando en sus ojos. Kurama dado cuenta de que si el primer Naruto hubiese aprendido un estilo de lucha real pudiese haber acabado con sus enemigos más fácilmente, pero en vez de eso simplemente lo ignoró y siguió con su estilo de lucha que se asemejaba al de un callejero ya que solo eran golpes y patadas al azar, es más, hasta dependía más de sus técnicas que de su fuerza física, pero eso no sucedería con este Naruto, no señor. Esta vez Kurama se aseguraría de que Naruto aprendiera un verdadero estilo de lucha para que pudiera defenderse adecuadamente.

Y así, Naruto y Kurama se pusieron a practicar katas de distintos estilos de lucha para ver cual se acomodaba mejor al rubio quien aunque no tenía un don para las artes marciales como Gai o Lee, aprendía medianamente rápido y no se le dificultaba mucho copiar los movimientos que él hacía. Luego de unas cuantas horas de práctica, el sol ya se estaba metiendo por lo que ya era hora de terminar con el entrenamiento.

― Suficiente por hoy― dijo Kurama deshaciendo su henge para regresar a su forma original― los has hecho medianamente bien así que mañana tratare de enseñarte a hacer alguna técnica para ver si ya puedes al menos hacer eso. Por ahora ya debes marcharte― agregó el zorro tronándose el cuello.

― Eso suena genial― dijo Naruto quien estaba tirado en el suelo de lo cansado que estaba. Pero inmediatamente se puso de pie con algo de esfuerzo―bueno, me voy yendo― informó el Uzumaki caminando en dirección a su casa, no había peligro de que se perdiera ya que conocía muy bien esa parte del bosque por lo que si se apresuraba podría llegar a tiempo para darse una ducha, cocinarse algo y luego irse a dormir porque de verdad que se sentía machacado después de tanto entrenamiento, si bien solo habían practicado katas, era difícil mantener algunas posturas y Kurama le daba de golpes cuando fallaba por lo que resultaba algo doloroso el no prestar atención. Naruto apartó esos pensamientos y se dedicó a caminar hacia su casa lo más rápido posible.

…

― Fue un buen día ¿Eh? ― preguntó Kurama a Shukaku mientras caminaban devuelta a su madriguera.

― Fue de lo más aburrido que he visto― respondió el mapache con sinceridad― de verdad esperaba que ese chico pudiera hacer algo más― agregó con aburrimiento.

― Jamás ha usado chakra o siquiera lo había oído nombrar ¿Qué esperabas? ― rebatió el zorro con algo de molestia.

― En eso tienes razón― respondió Shukaku bostezando.

― ¿Quieres ir y atacar campistas? ― preguntó el viejo zorro a lo que su hermano quien levantó la cabeza inmediatamente.

― ¡Pensé que nunca lo dirías! ― respondió un emocionado Shukaku quien de verdad amaba atacar campistas, después de todo si no podía matar personas tendría que conformarse con atacarlos y asustarlos.

Y así ambos se fueron a buscar campistas incautos que quisieran pasar una buena noche al aire libre. Los pobres infelices.

…

Luego de una hora de caminata Naruto pudo llegar sano y salvo a su hogar donde las luces encendidas le avisaron de que habría gente ahí lo cual significaba que tendría que aguantarse a esos pelmazos que tenía por familia.

― ¡Ya llegué! ― gritó Naruto a quien estuviese ahí.

― Buenas noches hijo― dijo Kazuto llegando al encuentro de su hijo― ¿A dónde fuiste? ― preguntó curioso el rubio mayor.

― Fui al bosque― respondió Naruto de forma cortante.

― Oh, ¿Fuiste al invernadero? ― preguntó Kazuto con nostalgia. Si bien no sabía dónde estaba el invernadero, sabía que su difunta esposa y Naruto pasaban mucho de su tiempo ahí cuando ella aun vivía.

― Si― respondió el ojimorado de forma simple para luego subir a su habitación para darse un baño.

Kazuto simplemente suspiró cansado y se fue a la cocina a sentarse en su silla y esperar la cena.

― ¿Fue otra vez al invernadero? ― preguntó Kaname quien tenía puesto un sencillo vestido verde y su delantal rosa y se encontraba preparando la cena. Desde hacía un tiempo sabía del invernadero de su hermana y de lo mucho que su sobrino pasaba ahí lo cual le preocupaba, a diferencia de lo que Naruto pensaba su tía de verdad se preocupaba por él, solo que para ella era muy difícil hablarle ya que siempre se comportaba de forma hostil con ella por lo que nunca podían hablar. No siempre habían sido así, cuando él era pequeño siempre la saludaba con una gran sonrisa, una gran sonrisa idéntica a la de su difunta hermana.

― Si, últimamente pasa mucho tiempo ahí― respondió un desganado Kazuto apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa y entrecruzando sus dedos frente a su cara― aun no lo supera― comentó preocupado por el estado de su hijo. Si bien había sufrido mucho por la muerte de su esposa, a quien más fuerte le había pegado fue a su hijo. Aun recordaba el llanto desgarrador de Naruto cuando se enteró de la muerte de su mama y de cómo pedía a gritos que la salvaran, que no la dejaran morir, desgraciadamente ya nada se podía hacer por ella.

― Algún día lo hará, solo hay que tenerle paciencia― murmuró la pelinegra dejando de lado su guiso y yendo a consolar a su marido con un afectuoso abrazo.

― Lo sé, pero la verdad cada día lo veo más distante― respondió Kazuto muy triste por la actitud de su hijo para con él.

― Aun no se acostumbra a que nos hayamos casado, pero tiene que hacerlo, solo debemos ser comprensivos con él― musitó ella acariciando el cabello de Kazuto con suavidad. Aun recordaba cómo se puso de furioso cuando supo que ella y su papa se casarían, ese día le libró todo un infierno en la casa, insultos, cosas rotas y amenazas no faltaron… e incluso golpes.

― Ya veo que no me equivoqué cuando me casé contigo― comentó el rubio con una sonrisa. Si bien al principio se vio reacio a volver a casarse, al final quedó prendido de ella y decidió que sería con su cuñada con la que compartiría el resto de su vida… y hasta ahora no se arrepentía.

―Bueno bueno, mejor sigo cocinando― respondió ella muy sonrojada por las palabras de Kazuto. Además ya le estaba oliendo a quemado y no quería que la cena se estropeara.

…

― Que bien se siente― decía Naruto dándose un relajante baño de tina, de verdad que lo necesitaba― ¿Qué me enseñara Kurama-sensei mañana? ― se preguntó realmente intrigado, desde que había visto lo fuerte que era su antepasado deseó ser siquiera la mitad de poderoso que él, aunque estuviera reacio a volverse un héroe, la idea no era descabellada del todo. Naruto se imaginaba siendo un héroe salvando el día, siendo ovacionado por cientos de personas. De verdad que eso se veía bien.

― Ya es hora de salir― se dijo el Uzumaki poniéndose de pie para luego ponerse la toalla e irse a su cuarto.

…

― La cena ya está lista― dijo Kaname viendo orgullosa lo bien que se veía su comida.

― Se ve delicioso― comentó Kazuto abrazando a su mujer por detrás y depositando un tierno beso en su hombro derecho.

― Una buena esposa siempre sabe cómo agasajar a su esposo e hijos― exclamó la pelinegra recordando las lecciones sobre cómo ser una buena esposa que le había dado su madre antes de casarse con su primer esposo.

― Lo mismo decía Hana, ¿de verdad son tan exigentes lo Uchiha? ― preguntó intrigado el ojiazul.

― Si, la verdad es muy molesto aprender tanto protocolo pero es necesario― contestó la ojinegra dándose la vuelta para besar a su esposo ya que como ambos trabajaban todo el día no podían demostrarse cariño sino hasta la noche.

― Esto me está gustando― dijo el Uzumaki mayor respondiendo a los besos de su pareja aprovechando que Naruto no estaba cerca, aun recordaba la vez que los sorprendió besándose en la cocina y les lanzó un florero a matar, estuvo castigado tres semanas por eso.

― Y a mí me está asqueando― dijo Naruto apareciendo de la nada provocando que ambos se separaran de abruptamente.

― Ejem… Naruto… no te oí llegar― dijo Kazuto muy nervioso.

― Siéntate, la cena está servida― exclamó Kaname recomponiéndose y tratando de sonreírle a Naruto quien solo los veía de forma fría e indiferente. Naruto no dijo nada y solo recogió su plato con intenciones de llevárselo a su habitación y no tener que seguir presenciando a esos dos soquetes intercambiando saliva.

― ¿No puedes quedarte para que cenemos como una familia? ― preguntó Kazuto tratando de tener un acercamiento con su hijo.

―Eso nunca pasará porque no somos una familia― fue lo que Naruto con un tono frio y una mirada indiferente respondió para luego darse la vuelta y marcharse a su habitación.

― Recuerda, hay que tenerle paciencia― exclamó Kaname tratando de animar a su dolido esposo.

― Tienes razón, tarde o temprano lo superará y volveremos a ser una familia― musitó el rubio un poco más animado. Aunque sonara ingenuo, él tenía la esperanza de que su hijo un día dejara de ser tan distante y volvieran a ser tan cercanos como antaño lo fueron.

…

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Naruto, el rubio simplemente se hallaba comiendo su cena, aunque odiara a su tía debía de admitir que cocinaba bien, no tanto como su madre, pero cerca.

― ¿Cómo una familia? Soquete― murmuraba el Uzumaki con molestia, aun no entendía cómo es que ese soquete que tenía por padre podía siquiera pedirle eso de una forma tan descarada.

Una vez que terminó su cena simplemente dejó su plato en su escritorio y sacó sus cuadernos para ponerse a hacer su tarea que por suerte no fue mucha, solo unos cuantos cálculos financieros y algo de desarrollo socioeconómico, minucias para él ya que desde pequeño su abuelo paterno lo había educado de tal forma que si hacía falta, él se encargaría de dirigir el clan en su lugar por lo que saber sobre negocios, inversiones y todo lo relacionado con ello era normal para él.

― Mierda, ojala a Hebiko-sensei se le haya olvidado lo del estudio― se dijo ilusamente el rubio― ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando cuando acepté? ― se preguntó Naruto no entendiendo que pudo haber pasado para que aceptara que la persona más loca que conocía lo estudiara cual vil rata de laboratorio. El joven poseedor del Rinnegan se puso a hacer memoria y recordó cómo fue que aceptó― ¡Maldición! ¡Nadie se hubiese negado! ― masculló al recordar el suave tacto de la piel de su sensei, su fresco aliento sabor menta, ese perfecto rostro acompañado de ese no muy sutil tono seductor y de esas curvas en su bien formado cuerpo que podrían hacer dudar al más recto de los hombres ¿Podría haberse negado alguien en su lugar? Desde luego que no, y nadie podía culparlo por caer en sus encantos.

Naruto apartó esos pensamientos de su mente y siguió con su labor académica ya que le estaba entrando el sueño y ya quería irse a dormir pues necesitaría muchas energías por si alguno de los de tercer año quisiera que le repitiera la dosis. Luego de interminables cuarenta minutos, Naruto finalizó con su tarea y puso sus cuadernos de regreso en su mochila.

― Mi vida es demasiado complicada― susurró el rubio antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

**¡Hasta aquí!**

**Muy bien, antes de que digan algo como "¿Qué clase de bodrio de entrenamiento fue ese?" les diré ¿Qué esperaban? ¿Qué Naruto hiciese cuatro técnicas así de la nada? ¡NO! Desde ahora se los digo, este Naruto no va a ser ningún personaje power que aprende técnicas sin siquiera saber algo sobre el mundo ninja. Si bien este entrenamiento fue muy corto, es porque solo era el primero y es más bien una introducción, no esperaban que Naruto se pusiera a hacer el rasengan u otra cosa así ¿Verdad? Miren lo que quiero hacer es un fic donde Naruto sea un personaje equilibrado, en muchos fics veo que le dan a Naruto mil y un habilidades que no necesita y que jamás usa, porque siendo sincero ¿Para qué Naruto querría tener Sharingan cuando ya tiene Rinnegan? ¿O para qué ponerle todas las naturalezas elementales cuando solo termina usando su rasengan? Lo que quiero decir es que no esperen que Naruto se vuelva poderoso de la noche a la mañana, no es como si fuera a hacerse un experto en el uso del Rinnegan como lo hizo Tobi en el manga, que ni bien se había implantado el Rinnegan de Nagato cuando ya sabía usar al menos tres caminos del dolor, por lo que Naruto va a dominar al menos tres o cuatro caminos, no todos ya que eso sería demasiado exagerado. Otra cosa que quería decir es que Naruto no se va a volver Jinchuuriki como el Naruto original ya que eso sería completamente innecesario, tengo planeado que Kurama habite su cuerpo por periodos de tiempo, pero no tanto como con el original. En fin, espero que les haya gustado el cap y dejen sus comentarios, no es que yo sea un egocéntrico que solo quiere reviews, pero debo decir que me encanta cuando me dicen que les ha gustado el cap o que fallé en algo y que pudo ser mejor ya que eso me hace esforzarme el doble. Por cierto, hace mucho que no actualizaba este fic, desde enero XDDD, pero era porque estaba haciendo un nuevo fic que no dejaba de resonarme en la cabeza, pero bueno, no voy a volver a hacerles lo mismo, lo prometo, ¡Mentira! Quizás vuelva a pasar, pero no durante tanto tiempo, además dedo de agregar que este es mi fic más famoso después de "Akatsuki, el camino que elegí" Dios, de verdad amo el nombre de ese fic, es taaan genial, aunque este mal que yo lo diga XDDDD. Como sea. Adiós.**

**Se despide Payaso Coronado**

**Hasta la proximaaa!**


End file.
